The Hunted
by dreamer971
Summary: On a dangerous game of cat and mouse Inuyasha fights for his own life and those of who he loves. After the last shard was collected, the final jewel fell into the wrong hands. Those wrong hands belonged to Sesshomaru. But he didn't even want it right! He
1. Hide and be Seeked

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Inuyasha...though I certaintly wish, like many I'm sure, that I did.

**Summary - **_On a dangerous game of cat and mouse Inuyasha fights for his own life and those of who he loves. After the last shard was collected, the final jewel fell into the wrong hands. Those wrong hands belonged to Sesshomaru. But he didn't even want it right! He was intrigued by how much power one could have and made his wish to become the strongest demon ever and imprisioned Inuyasha and the others. Now for his own amusement he sends his little brother out on a hunt. Inuyasha's life is slipping away in the hands of his brother and Kagome is the only one who can keep him alive. After proclaiming their love for one another will he have enough strength to keep her alive too and out of harms way before Sesshomaru takes her as his own?_

Chapter 1: Hide and be Seeked

"A game." He muttered, running through the forest, tree branches scratching across his face. As a child his brother called this a harmless game of hide and seek, something to pass the time, but as they grew older, this game got deadly and more dangerous. His eyes narrowed at the thought of always being caught but never it and he shouted to the sky. "This is not that game!" Springing into the air, his long silver hair blowing in the wind, he landed on a thick branch, outstretched from a tree and searched for any sign of his enemy, his enemy from day one, his older half brother Sesshomaru. Ever since Sesshomaru got his greedy hands on the Shikon Jewel, his undying thirst for power grew and everyone was in danger, Inuyasha his hanyou brother more than anything or anyone. 'He didn't even want the jewel, so why did he take it!' His unanswered questions screamed across his mind.

He remembered that haunting day so clearly, having it played in his dreams and thoughts more than a million times over.

"Kill him Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Do it now!" Miroku had shouted.

Sango shouted at him too. Their voices reached his ears but they had no effect on him as he stared up into the golden orbs of Sesshomaru as he pinched the jewel between his fingers. His grin of vengeance scarred the heart and mind of his little brother forever. And that moment of silence as he opened his mouth to make his wish, it rang through his ears like a piercing bell.

Why couldn't he do it? It was so easy, Sesshomaru was right in front of him, served on a plate and yet he couldn't kill him. Could it have been because they were brothers? Kagome and the others had always wondered that but he crushed it down with his no's.

"Inuyasha," Sango had started as she approached the spot where he had sat resting in the corner. "I had been thinking about your encounter with Sesshomaru and it bothers me to think that you couldn't kill him because you're family. I understand though, how hard it is. I would never be able to kill Kohaku given your situation."

His usual temper kicked in right about then and his voice was loud enough for all to hear. "I don't share no love or feelings with Sesshomaru. He hates me and I despise him! I would have killed him whether or not he was my brother!"

His anger reached a boiling point and he jumped back down into the trees to hide in the shade as he continued his escape to no where. Just by the look in their eyes he knew they were silently asking why he couldn't do it then. He didn't even know himself. After Sesshomaru made his wish, the demon lord was using Inuyasha's friends and himself as slaves and personal assistants. Sango had been forced by Sesshomaru to make him the finest and most dangerous weapons to kill his little brother and others considering her knowledge of weaponry. Like he needed them though, by using the Shikon Jewel's powers so selfishly, he became the strongest demon known in all the lands. Miroku became Inuyasha's personal doctor to tend to his wounds after this so-called game. But most importantly, what had happened to Kagome? Sesshomaru had a sudden interest in her and made her his advisor to lead his evil self to Inuyasha during his daily goose chase around the grounds in which he now owned.

"That bastard." Inuyasha spat, reaching a clearing with a small stream. "This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen." Stopping to take a drink from that stream his thoughts began to wonder until that day Kagome had come to talk to him when they were so close to gathering the last shard.

Inuyasha sat in his normal position high in a tree, arms crossed and eyes focused on the setting sun. He could smell Kagome's scent approaching but he did nothing to acknowledge that he knew she was there.

Kagome stepped out of the bushes that led away from where Miroku and Sango sat around the fire and walked under the tree where Inuyasha sat and looked up at him. "Inuyasha?" she called his name softly, almost a whisper.

As usual she had interrupted him of his deep thoughts and decisions over Kikyo and herself and he couldn't control his voice as he shouted down to her. "What do you want now!"

Kagome smiled. It always confused him when she did this. He was so rude to her and yet she always managed to stay cheery around him. "Do you still plan on using the jewel to become full demon?"

Her words of full demon echoed through his mind. At that moment in time his answer was yes and he told her that but now, now was different. After this incident, his mind had changed but it was already too late. The Shikon Jewel had now disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Damn you Sesshomaru." He cursed, ridding the splashes of water from his mouth, using his sleeve.

Suddenly, the sounds of people approaching perked up his dog ears and a low growl escaped his mouth as he smelt who it was. Turning his body fiercely around on his bent legs, he bared his fangs at his enemy standing before him.

"Hello little brother." Sesshomaru grinned, his golden eyes flickering in the sunlight and he pushed a strand of hair blocking his view of Inuyasha out of his face. "Jaken," he called.

"Yes m'lord?" the little green toad demon scurried out from behind his master, his staff tucked in his arms so he could carry the velvet pillow with Sesshomaru's new weapon on top.

Sesshomaru picked up the weapon and pulled off its sheath to reveal a small sharp dagger. "Such a fine day for hunting isn't it Inuyasha?" he teased, swinging the dagger around as he spoke and slowly stepping forward. Inuyasha stretched out his claws, ready for a fight and moved back into the water to keep the original distance between them. Sesshomaru frowned at Inuyasha's attempt to pull him into battle. "Inuyasha, if you hadn't been talking to yourself this whole time, you wouldn't be in this situation." He watched as Inuyasha dropped his hands and narrowed his eyes at him. "Advisor, come advise me." He called over his shoulder, a fang slipping over his bottom lip as he waited.

Stepping quietly from the bushes to the side of Sesshomaru came Kagome, dressed in a royal green elegant yet torn evening gown that Sesshomaru insisted she wear during her stay. Inuyasha gazed at her exhausted, paled complexion as her hazel eyes met his own. She looked at him, a saddened face pulled at his heart then she dropped her gaze, not being able to bare what was to come. Stopping by Sesshomaru's side, she pulled out a small vile from inside the pocket on her dress and handed it out to him.

"Nicely done my dear." Sesshomaru said, brushing his clawed fingers through her knotted ravenous locks of hair.

Kagome pulled his hand out of her hair and held his palm up then thrusted the tiny bottle into his hand. "I told you not to call me that." She whispered through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru frowned, displeased with her behavior in front of his victim and wrapped his fingers around the glass container containing a red substance. "I'll deal with you later." He spoke harshly, warning her that there was pain to come then turned to face his still half demon brother's figure, his golden eyes staring coldly at him. "But right now, there's you."

Inuyasha already knew what was to come, his body would freeze with pain and he'd fall, that's all he remembered really but he didn't even try to flee from it. Sesshomaru was capable of far much worse and if he found this more amusing or better for his 'little brother' then so be it. He watched the demon lord carefully as he opened the vile in his hand and poured out the red liquid over his sharp weapon. As Inuyasha looked into those cold eyes he wanted to rip him apart for having a large smirk across his face.

"Tell me advisor, where is a place on this worthless piece of shit that hasn't been yet cut through the bone?" he asked, throwing the bottle into the ground, allowing it to smash into tiny pieces without a care. Of coarse, he wasn't the one not wearing any shoes so why would he? If it stabbed through Inuyasha's foot then it would make the chase a little easier.

Kagome knelt down to the ground and began picking up the small pieces that had scattered along the ground, trying her best to avoid her master's question but to also save Inuyasha from more pain. She felt a hot glare on her body but she didn't move, she didn't want to tell Sesshomaru where Inuyasha could be hit, she wanted to keep Inuyasha alive.

Sesshomaru glared at her bent body and grew furious with her ignorance. "I asked you a question bitch!" He lifted his hand and backslapped the side of her cheek making her roll over onto the ground, dropping the broken glass that she had picked up into her dress.

Kagome gasped and shut her eyes, feeling the hot pain she had just endured rise into her head. Covering her reddening cheek she stumbled to her feet and looked at Inuyasha, apologizing a thousand times for what she had to do. It seemed like he understood too when he nodded, almost telling her to do it. 'Does he want to die?' Kagome wondered, wanting to ask him but was unable to do. Sensing Sesshomaru's anger growing she began searching through her memory of where Inuyasha had not been stabbed or cut. "U-under his ribs on th-the left Sesshomaru." The shakiness in her voice was quite noticeable but she tried her best to stop it for Sesshomaru would not be happy.

Sesshomaru grinned, finally receiving his waited answer and prepared his weapon. "Sleep well my dear little brother." Flicking the dagger in a forcefully motion, it pierced through Inuyasha's skin, sending him to the ground as the poison mixed with his blood.

Kagome shut her eyes as the vision of Inuyasha's eyes rolling back into his head flashed through her mind. She had seen it so many times that it just wouldn't go away. 'I'm so sorry Inuyasha.'

"Jaken, bring him back to the castle." Sesshomaru ordered, taking one last look at his brother's motionless body as he fell face first into the water below him. 'Pitiful. He doesn't even put up a fight anymore.'

"Yes m'lord! Right away!" Jaken shouted, running over to the seemingly dead half demon.

"As for you." Sesshomaru started, towering over Kagome. Her hazel eyes once filled with happiness and joy were now cold and faded looked up into his own. He chuckled to himself to think that he was the one responsible for it, for everything that ruined her original happy life. "You're coming with me. It's time for your punishment." Grabbing tightly around her arm he pulled her away while Jaken followed, dragging Inuyasha's body behind.


	2. Kagome's Worry

Chapter 2: Kagome's Worry

Sitting alone in a small room, the sounds of a cracking whip followed by Kagome's screams of pain echoed off the walls and Sango winced every time they entered her ears. 'Why does she do this to herself?' Sango wondered, thinking of how often Kagome had been disobeying their master Sesshomaru. At first her punishments were small, less painful things, but now they were worse and getting worse each day she did something wrong to displease the intolerant man.

Kagome's lifeless figure walked past the room in which Sango worked day and night, the back of her dress opened and small drops of blood ran down from her scared back from the sharp tip of the whip.

"What's going on in her head?" Sango whispered, raising a finger to press against her soft rosy lips.

Kagome didn't even hear her or even noticed her body, hidden in the dark shadows. Her mind was only focused on the pain she was enduring.

"Poor girl." Sango said softly, her violet eyes dropping to the ground as Kagome's body disappeared from her view. She would have gone up to see her, to help her out if it wasn't for the chains that held her in her place Sesshomaru had locked on her ankles.

Brushing her finger over the sharp blade of the new weapon she had to make for her master she tried to picture the way things used to be. Everyone was so happy, but now they all seemed lost. Sango picked up the hilt of the weapon and held it in the dusty light that came from the small lantern that she worked by. She designed it to look like the same weapon Kohaku had used. Her once beautiful hands now scarred from frequent accidents with sharp edges surrounding her, she gripped onto the hilt and swung it around. It felt so good to have a weapon in her hands but she immediately put it down as she remembered what they were being used for. She hated having to make these weapons knowing that they were only being used to bring harm onto Inuyasha, her friend, her companion, her comrade. 'Comrades are supposed to help one another!' She sighed and lifted her legs into her chest. Resting her head on her knees her eyes wondered to all the blood stained weapons surrounding her that Sesshomaru had returned after his game. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye as she shut her eyelids and drifted off to sleep.

Kagome walked in silence down the long hallways, her eyes trying to dry her tears before they gathered up and fell down her cheeks and gazed ahead of her, having her feet dragging along the wooden ground below her. The pain on her back intensified and she clenched her fists tightly to take it away. She was so tired of being here, locked away in a castle with a maniac. More than anytime ever before, she just wanted to go home. What was her family thinking? Did they think she was just gone on a long trip fighting demons to save the feudal Japan? Did they miss her at all? She brushed away those thoughts quickly as she made her way into Inuyasha's room looking like a zombie, minus the gross stuff.

Miroku sat at Inuyasha's side as he lay stomach up, still asleep from the poison and tended to his wound from earlier. Raising his eyes to meet her distant ones as she stood beside him, he tried to smile even though it was impossible at times like these.

"How is he?" Kagome asked concerned, kneeling down to look over his scarred chest. It hurt her to see so many and she felt guilty for practically causing each one of them.

Miroku sighed and covered the cut on Inuyasha's chest with a bandage. He was the only one who didn't have a tough physical job, his was more emotional and he tried his best to stay as happy as possible so to keep everyone else's moods from dropping into total darkness and lost faith. "He'll awake in about 3 hours or so." Noticing Kagome suddenly wince in pain, he looked over her bare back, slashed with fresh blood and cuts. "Punishment again Kagome?" She nodded, shutting her eyes tightly and holding her breath and he frowned. "Looks rough this time round. Lie down, I'll fix it up for you."

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled, happy that he could help her. "Thanks Miroku." Slipping her dress slowly and gently over her shoulders so not to hit her cuts, she let it fall to rest on her hips.

Before when Miroku spotted a naked woman in front of him, he'd stare and often try to grope her body. Now he was a changed man and knew when it was a somewhat appropriate time, even though there never really was one. Turning his gaze away from her, he waited until she had planted herself onto the mat he had laid out for her. Hearing her let out a long sigh, he turned back around and looked over what he had to care for. "You got it bad this time huh?" he said noticing how deep her cuts were as he brushed her hair over her bare shoulder.

Kagome pressed her cheek against her arm and looked over at Inuyasha. He was still deep in sleep and covered in sweat as if in terrible nightmares. 'Inuyasha.' She whispered in her mind, sympathy and sorrow in her saddened expression as she watched his muscles tighten. She nodded her head slightly and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Yeah."

"What did you do this time?" He asked, gathering his medical materials he needed. Talking to her was the best way to take her mind off the stinging pain he would place upon her fragile body.

"I dis-" her voice was stolen by the burning sensation of her skin as Miroku dabbed her wounds with medication and she grit her teeth. "-obeyed Sesshomaru."

Miroku smiled, he knew she was only doing this as a way to relieve her anger that was locked up inside her. "All done." He exclaimed after he had sat her up and wrapped a bandage around her wounded back and chest. "You should rest here. I'll be back soon to check on both you guys ok?" He smiled and with his last words spoken, left the room.

Kagome sighed and peered at Inuyasha who lay sleeping beside her. Ever since his encounter with Sesshomaru, dealing with the Shikon Jewel, he had been beating himself up over it. The reckless, fight-loving Inuyasha was now alone, almost scared for everyone's life except his own. Had he given up hope? Kagome nor did anyone know what he felt, only he did but he wouldn't share it with them, let them know his hidden emotions. Leaning over him, she pressed the palm of her hand over his forehead and sighed. "So cold." She whispered. She couldn't do a thing to help him as he fought his pain through his nightmares that came every night after his hunting. Laying back down on her stomach, she closed her eyes. If only she could get home. She would take Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku with her, freeing them from this hell forever and they'd be happy again. But it wasn't possible. She no longer possessed the jewel and the well was now filled with icy cold water that even Inuyasha couldn't swim through.

How much she wanted to see Souta, feel her mom's tight hugs and listen to her grampa's antics and continuous legends she never really cared to hear, but not she was willing to listen. No one knew how lonely she was without them being by her side, to tell her everything was going to be ok. Just thinking about them easily upset her and so, she allowed herself to be drown in a pool of darkness of haunting dreams of what was to come the next days.


	3. Just a Half Demon

Chapter 3: Just a Half Demon

Like a light at the end of a tunnel to escape the suffocating darkness surrounding his body he ran to it, anticipating the touch of the angelic rays. Finally he could escape his former life and start over again.

"Don't leave me Inuyasha." A familiar voice echoed around him and he turned his attention away from the soothing light. As soon as his vision broke away, the light disappeared further away from him, unreachable from his grasp. Feeling the darkness blacken his soul he panicked and tried to reach out to it again. "No! Don't go! I want to come!" he shouted blindly.

The once comforting light turned a fierce red and shot at him, swallowing him into its core. He covered his eyes and screamed. Half expecting his voice to bounce off the blackened walls, it was silenced as if nothing was around him. Opening his eyes, he gazed at the red land around him.

"Kagome?" he called into the distance and began walking. "Miroku?" No one answered. "Where the hell am I?" he groaned dropping his hands to his side.

"You look pretty stupid there Kikyo."

"My name's Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

Those familiar voices of Kagome and himself filled the land and the faded image of their meeting appeared in front of him. "What?" he whispered.

"Inuyasha sit!"

"Go back to your own time Kagome!"

"I can't believe you'd even ask me that!"

"Get out of here Kagome!"

"Oh Inuyasha, I know how you feel."

It was like a trip down memory lane as the faded images turned into a motion picture. Suddenly, the visions of Kagome and himself disappeared and a new slide played before him, something he never wanted to re-live ever again, that day he was defeated by Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stared up at Sesshomaru in total shock as he held onto the jewel. The tetseiga in his hand grew heavier as he staled longer to kill his half brother. 'I'm gonna kill you Sesshomaru, you stupid bastard!' His mind cursed, full of anger and hate but his facial expressions showed otherwise.

"Yes Inuyasha, kill me, for I have the Jewel of Four Souls in my very hand and I am going to use it." Sesshomaru encouraged in a harsh voice as if he wanted Inuyasha to put up a fight. That's what he did want anyway, one last fight as his former self before he used the jewel to become stronger. "So what's it going to be little brother?"

Normally he'd be angered over this mockery and fight but he couldn't, he was lost, he had given up as soon as Sesshomaru picked up the jewel and commented on how powerful one could be. By then he knew it was no use to try and prevent what was to come from this. Feeling the Tetseiga in his hand grow heavier in his hand, he dropped it onto the ground, the ringing clatter filled the silenced air as it turned back into its original useless state. Lowering his head, he fell to his knees, excepting defeat.

"Inuyasha no!" Kagome shouted running over by Inuyasha's side and picking up the Tetseiga. "Here, use it." She said pushing it into his chest, but he wouldn't take it. 'Why won't he take the Tetseiga? What's wrong!' Sesshomaru's cackling echoed through the sky and she looked up to watch him undergo his transformation. "He already wished!" Standing in front of Inuyasha to block him, she held the Tetseiga in her hands at a threatening position pointed at Sesshomaru's heart as the transformation continued. When he stopped she gazed at his unchanged figure but she could feel the amount of power he now possessed emitting from his body and the feeling she got of insecurity bothered her. "Don't come any closer Sesshomaru!" she shouted, her hazel eyes filling with tears as she gripped tightly onto the hilt.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, his body was full of a tingling sensation from the power he had received from the jewel and he stared down at Kagome. "Move girl." He spat out harshly and observed her as she quickly shook her head side to side, disobeying his orders. "Don't try to protect him wench." He threatened now. When she shook her head again he gave up on talking and moved to more desperate tactics. Raising his hand, he pushed on her shoulder, sending her flying back unconscious on the ground with his demonic powers.

'Kagome!' Inuyasha screamed through his empty mind as her body went limp on the ground. He would have gone to see her, to check if she was all right but his legs were frozen from his fear of his encounter with Sesshomaru. Lucky for him, Sango and Miroku were there and ran to her aid.

Sesshomaru became very displeased with Inuyasha's lack of interest on his powerful self and thrust his poison claws into his brother's gut.

Inuyasha's eyelids shot open, regaining consciousness from the fear in his dream. His golden orbs scanned the room and spotted Kagome sleeping peacefully, her light breathing entered his ears like a soft song. He wanted to smile as she slept but his pride wouldn't allow it when she began to stir in her sleep.

Kagome opened her eyes and shook as Inuyasha stared right back at her. "Oh Inuyasha." She said softly, lifting herself to a sitting position, revealing the bandages that wrapped around her slim body. "You're finally awake. How do you feel?"

Groaning from exhaustion, he pulled himself up and whipped the sweat from his neck before he slipped on his white shirt. "I'm fine." He answered her question harshly and watched as Kagome's soft lips curved at the corner of her mouth into one of the sweet smiles that confused him so.

Kagome sighed, she was so happy he was still alive. "Well that's good, I'm so glad. The last one was pretty rough on you and I didn't know if you'd make it out ok or not. I was so worried about you Inuyasha."

He found his red haori and put it on over top of his white shirt. "Kagome," he started and felt his anger growing. 'How could she even think that? That I was going to die?' "I am a demon, not some pathetic human! I can take this!" he shouted, crossing his legs and folding his arms.

Kagome's smile dropped and she looked at him, sympathy in her eyes for him as his hate for humans was so noticeable. "But you're only half demon remember? Meaning that half of you is human. I don't mean to make you upset but you're not as strong as a full demon would be and you can die from this if it goes on any longer Inuyasha."

He narrowed his eyes as Miroku entered in the room with a tray of their dinner in his hands, interrupting their talk over him being a half-wit demon. All he wanted to do was prove her wrong, to show her that there was nothing to worry about and so she'd just shut up.

Miroku took a seat and observed the tension in the room, as the couple was ready to strangle one another at any given moment. He smiled. 'Even in the toughest times they can't be nice to one another.' "I thought I heard you two bickering again." Miroku stated, trying to calm them down a bit. "I brought you dinner." Passing them each a cup of water and a plate of bread they took it without any comments on how gross or un-filling it would be. "Its nice to see you up again Inuyasha. How is your wound?"

Inuyasha took the cup of water and drank it quietly, relieving his parched dry throat. Tossing the cup back at Miroku, he whipped his mouth and snapped his tongue from the freshness. "Its good. Almost healed too. Thanks Miroku."

Kagome choked on her own water and shot a glare at the suddenly perky Inuyasha. "It's good? Thank you! How come you're so nice to Miroku and not me! I was worried Inuyasha!" she said annoyed but tried to keep her voice down.

"You worry too much." Inuyasha snickered, taking his bread and biting off a rather large piece. He exchanged glances with Miroku as Kagome's cheeks puffed up, trying to hold in her voice.

Kagome clenched her fists and held her arms close to her body. 'He's so…so…ignorant!' But she didn't want to tell him that because the last thing she needed was him to be angry with her and visa versa. Before she let her anger loose, she stood up and started for the door, lifting up her dress over her shoulders again as she did.

Miroku observed her untouched food and stopped her before she left. "Kagome, aren't you going to eat?" he asked, raising her plate of bread up to her, offering her to take it.

Kagome stared down at Miroku while he made his desperate attempt to make her eat. Just at the sight of Inuyasha made her angry even more and she turned it down. "I'm not hungry." She said then stomped out the door, away from Inuyasha.

Miroku sighed as she left then turned back to face Inuyasha as he chowed down the dry bread. With Kagome and Inuyasha mad at each other, who knew what was going to happen to them all now.


	4. Wrong Turn

Chapter 4: Wrong Turn

Kagome marched around the many corners and down the corridors that filled this maze like castle where she was trapped with Sesshomaru, the man she wanted to kill more than anything ever before. Her hands were clutched tightly and her eyes were focused ahead of her. She had never felt this way before and it was soothing when a small shiver went up her spine, cooling off her heated body. It had frustrated her so much the way Inuyasha treated her.

"I'm always so nice to him and he treats me like…like dirt." An angry groan escaped from between her lips. "I hate him." She muttered picking up her pace.

The thoughts of what she had just said cleared and she realized what shouldn't have slipped out did, loud enough for anyone around her to hear it. Her legs instantly slowed down to a stop and she placed her hand over her mouth, her hazel eyes glistened with tears of sadness that she refused to let fall. "I don't hate him…" she whispered, looking around where she stood, checking for any signs of someone near her who might have heard it. Dropping her hands when no one was there, she sighed and lowered her head to her chest, feeling as if he knew how she felt and he was ignoring her now when really he had no idea what she had said. The thoughts of him angering her conquered her feelings of sadness and she grew furious once again, this time not at him but Sesshomaru, for putting them through this, for trying to make them turn their backs on one another, for trying to break apart their friendship. A frown of determination was plastered on Kagome's soft face, the first in the longest time. Her plan, to find Sesshomaru. She mentally slapped herself for only going that far into it. Just talking to Sesshomaru alone was dangerous enough for her and she knew that but her feet wouldn't stop from walking to find his evil self.

"When I find him I'm going to…" she spoke softly, eyes locked on her moving feet as she tried to plan out her own plan of attack. If it worked out the way she hoped everyone would be free and then Inuyasha would treat her nicely, maybe even admit those feelings of love for her that she knew were so obvious. "If it does work I'll be worshiped by him and," she came to a corner in her path way and turned around it swiftly keeping her concentration on her plan and attention to the moving ground beneath her. "Sesshomaru will be-" The top of her head was crushed into something. At first she thought it was a wall but the feet of the man she wanted to say goodbye to so badly were touching hers and immediately she figured that it wasn't what she thought it was. Icy hands touched her arms and instantly froze up her muscles. Very slowly, she raised her head to stare into the golden eyes of her enemy.

The scent of her fear was like perfume to his nose and it made him grin. "I will be what Kagome?"

She brushed her hair from her face and scurried frantically through her mind, searching for an answer that would please the man whose grip on her was tightening as she wasted his time.

"Inuyasha I don't think Kagome should be out there alone." Miroku stated worriedly, gathering all the plates and cups back onto the tray at his knees.

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow at Miroku's sudden fear for Kagome's safety. "She's fine." He said folding his arms across his chest and crossing his legs.

Miroku finished and pushed the tray aside. "How do you know for sure?" He glared at the oh-so-sure Inuyasha as he asked his question that would get under his skin.

"If you can do it then so can she. Its not that hard, even I go out there and nothing has happened to me."

"Yet."

A light growl was heard from Inuyasha's chest and he shut his eyes tightly, narrowing his eyebrows because of Miroku. "Just shut up. She'll be fine. If she can walk to the well when there's thousands of demons around then what's so harmful about her walking around this place with just one demon."

Miroku sighed. "The most powerful and dangerous demon in all of Japan I might add."

Inuyasha's eye twitched from his constant questions and stupid worries over Kagome. Pushing himself angrily off the ground he towered over Miroku, making him appear smaller and more helpless than before. "I'll go and get her just to prove you wrong Miroku." He pointed his index finger to Miroku's face, practically touching his nose. "Then will you shut up and leave me alone!" Frustrated, he clenched his teeth to make his fangs visible to Miroku's eyes.

Miroku took it as a warning and smiled while nodding his head. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let out a long groan of annoyance as he made his way out the door and into the hallway.

A large grin appeared on Miroku's face, his way of celebrating his accomplishment of sending Inuyasha away after Kagome. Crawling backwards to the door he stuck his head out into the hall and called after him. "Inuyasha!"

"What now!" Turning his direction to face Miroku he called back.

"Thank you!" Miroku laughed.

A vein had grown on Inuyasha's forehead and his eye began to twitch at Miroku's thanking him. How he hated being thanked for something like this. Miroku's constant nagging had drove him up the wall and he only left to get away from it, not to rescue Kagome. Turning back to where he was originally headed so to avoid Miroku's face if he just so happened to pop it out again, he shouted back as loud as he could. "Shut up monk, I ain't doing this for you."

Miroku smiled to himself and got up to his feet, picking the tray up as well. He could have said something back but he didn't want to risk Inuyasha not going out at all. Sighing slightly he headed out the door and into the other direction from Inuyasha to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru's hold on Kagome tightened by the second as she staled longer for an answer to Sesshomaru's eavesdropping question.

"I uh…" She started, to give her some ground, then to fill in the rest as it came to her. But her mind went blank when Inuyasha's angered voice echoed through the halls and filled her ears. She gasped and turned her gaze to look at the corner where she had come from earlier and waited for Inuyasha's figure to appear. "Inuyasha." She whispered softly, feeling much safer now.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air for her intoxicating smell of fear but found it overcome by love and warmth. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and glared at the young woman in his hands. She was much more beautiful up close but it sickened him that he had fallen for his worthless brother's wench. Taking his clawed hand and pressing it softly against her pale cheek so not to make it bleed, he turned her face to meet his own and grinned as her fear engulfed his senses once again. He closed his eyes, allowing her scent to conquer his mind only for a second, as his desire for her grew stronger. Awakened by the sound of bare feet slapping the wooden floor drawing nearer, his eyes shot open and looked towards the corner where Inuyasha would soon appear.

Kagome heard Inuyasha walking closer and she tired her hardest to escape from Sesshomaru's hold on her. She tried pushing him away, stepping on his foot, squirming out of his hands and even biting his arm but he didn't budge, nor did his grip loosen. When almost all her hope faded away, she was left with one more option that may free her. "Inu-" Her scream for help was muffled by the pressure of Sesshomaru's lips against her own. She could feel his hot tongue trying to push forcefully past her sealed lips. Tears stung her open eyes as her first kiss was stolen from a man she never ever wanted to touch her this way. All she could do was hope that Inuyasha came soon to take her away.

"This is so stupid." Inuyasha muttered. "Why am I always the one who has to run after her?"

Frowning, he continued his search for Kagome. As he neared a turn in the hall, his ears picked up a faint scream, as if someone or something was covering that person's mouth. Scrambling through his mind for the source of the voice he couldn't find any till he smelt Kagome's scent just around that corner.

"Kagome." He gasped, running to where his nose led him. Sliding around the corner he saw them, Sesshomaru's dirty lips pressed against the virgin lips of Kagome, or so he hoped.

Tears slipped down Kagome's cheeks as Sesshomaru turned so she could see Inuyasha's shocked face. She pleaded in her mind for him to do something, anything to get Sesshomaru off of her.

"Get your fucking lips off of her you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, pointing his clawed finger threatenly in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru grinned and released his lips from Kagome's then let her go, allowing her to run into Inuyasha's not so open arms. Licking his lips he rested his hand on the hilt of the Tokijin secured at his side. "Very nice Kagome, I thank you for that treat." He earned himself a glare from the teary faced Kagome who was pressed into his half brother's chest. "I find it pitiful Inuyasha the way you can't show a woman how you feel, it's really quite easy." He said grinning devilishly at Kagome.

"Shut the hell up Sesshomaru, I'm really sick of this now!" Pushing Kagome aside, he cracked his fingers and bared his fangs, ready to rip apart his brother standing before him. "Your little show ends here!" Inuyasha pounced at Sesshomaru, claws outstretched to blind him in searing pain.

Sesshomaru smirked and chuckled slightly as his worthless half brother's hand came in a biting distance away. Reaching a quick hand up and catching Inuyasha's wrist he tisked at him. "You and your stupid moves Inuyasha. There is no one here to impress, unless…" he caught a glance at the cowering Kagome. "You really do have feelings for her."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled, not wanting to answer. Thrusting his free hand forward, he attacked Sesshomaru from the other side only to have a whip snapped around his other wrist.

"Nice try but not good enough I'm afraid." Sesshomaru mocked, meeting Inuyasha's angered golden eyes with his own. Releasing his poison claws onto Inuyasha's bare wrists, it ate away at his skin and his painful scream filled the hall. Sesshomaru then flipped him onto his back and stepping on his stomach, he unsheathed the Tokijin and raised it above Inuyasha's heart.

"No! Don't kill him!" Kagome screamed, stumbling to her feet then running over to Sesshomaru to hopefully be able to stop him.

Inuyasha's fearful eyes stared at the blade above him. Not being able to move away, he awaited his death, defeated by his older brother.

Sesshomaru grinned as he watched his little brother shut his eyes, giving up any attempt to escape from him. Of coarse it was hopeless anyway to try it. He'd be killed either way.

"Please don't!" Kagome shouted, throwing herself over Inuyasha to protect him. It was risky yes, but if Inuyasha lived, there was a better chance that the others would be freed from this hell. Shutting her eyes tightly, she awaited the blade to pierce through her ribs till it reached her heart.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He thought the blade had stabbed him but no pain came with it. Expecting to see the blade stopped inches away, instead he saw Kagome, her face full of fear just waiting for pain. 'Kagome you're so stupid! Why!' His mind shouted, being unable to open his mouth.

Sesshomaru frowned displeased and thrust his sword down, Kagome or no Kagome. But something stopped him a hair away from her body. He couldn't kill her along with Inuyasha, no not her. "Get off wench." He spat, kicking her side.

Turning her head over her shoulder she screamed her loudest, her emotions full of anger, bravery and hate. "No! I will not let you kill him!"

"You're right. I can't kill him." Sesshomaru spoke, putting the Tokijin back in its sheath.

Kagome lowered her eyebrows, unable to comprehend what he just said. "What?"

He smirked and pushed her off Inuyasha. "It's so much better to watch him squirm." Bending over and gripping onto Inuyasha's singed wrists, he lifted him to his feet, earning a grunt of pain to slip from his mouth. "Ready for another game Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru was unable to control his solid grin and let out a roar of laughter from amusement. Leaning down a bit he whispered into Inuyasha's ear. "…Go."


	5. Tired of This Game

Chapter 5: Tired of This Game

Inuyasha stormed out of Sesshomaru's castle, cringing from the pain of his skin melted wrists. Disappearing into the forest he ran at full speed. His mind wanted to give up and let Sesshomaru have his lifeless body but his heart wouldn't allow it and pushed him to go on further. And so he continued on this dangerous game of deadly hide and seek knowing that sooner or later he would be caught once again.

"Leave Inuyasha alone! Don't kill him!" Kagome's piercing scream wracked through the demon lord's sensitive ears as she struggled against him dragging her along and down the steps that led away from his castle.

He shot a glare at her angered eyes as she tried to dig her nails into his skin till a small amount of his blood dripped down into his hand. "Nothing you do will stop me. Get off before I dispose of you too." With that he threw her into the ground and left her shaken body as he entered the forest, a long bow in hand.

Kagome rose to her feet and clenched her fists. "No!" She hollered. Picking up her dragging dress she chased after him, her heart beating with hate.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru?" A tiny voice whispered from within the doors of the castle. Peeping her head around the corner, Rin watched as Kagome disappeared into the many trees after Sesshomaru. 'Why is he acting so mean to everyone, he was never like this before. He doesn't even listen to me anymore.' She pondered. "I have to help him." Taking one step onto the cold ground she stopped. "No, I can't, he'll be angered with me again." Turning back she waited in the doors for someone to return.

* * *

"I can smell you Inuyasha, I can taste your fear." Sesshomaru said to himself while running at a lightning fast speed, weaving through the trees after his prey. "Above me!" he shouted jumping into the air. Landing on the top branch of a tree he searched the treetops for a fleeing red blur. Spotting a floating figure jump into the trees far in the distance he grinned and brushed back a blowing piece of hair behind his ear. "Inuyasha, you should have known better." Leaping back down into the trees to hide from Inuyasha's view he chased after him again, preparing to strike at any moment. 'Only a few more minutes then Inuyasha will be out of my way forever.'

* * *

Kagome ran frantically through the forest on a search for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Without demonic powers like either of them, she couldn't tell if she was hot on their tail or not. Pushing branches out of her way, she continued running. Saving Inuyasha was her top priority and nothing was going to stop her, not even threats of death from Sesshomaru. Narrowing her eyebrows she pushed herself to go faster. "Inuyasha where are you!" She screamed, her eyes searching through the empty spaces between the trees as her body kept moving forward. 'Please don't die on me.' Biting her lip she continued searching for Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome's faint scream for him entered his ears as he ran on an endless journey to escape Sesshomaru. Landing back into the shadows of the trees he turned his head in the direction her voice was heard and searched for her scent. 'What if she's in trouble?…No, there's no sign of blood or any smell of Sesshomaru near her.' Narrowing his eyes he thought about what he should do. Going back after her was risky and Sesshomaru could easily sense his change in direction but, Kagome's life was more important to him than anything. If she died he'd be totally lost and would soon die later by the doing of Sesshomaru or even himself. 'I have to get her.' He finally concluded. Checking around him once more for any signs of Sesshomaru, he turned and ran at full speed to Kagome, his red haori blowing against the wind.

* * *

A small whimper escaped Kagome's mouth as a sudden rustle in the bushes beside her rattled her nerves. As a squirrel ran out from underneath she groaned. "Stupid squirrel." She mumbled. Sighing, her attention was turned to the sound of running feet stomping atop the dead leaves that scattered along the forest ground. Holding her hand above her eyes to shadow them, she spotted a blurred red figure approaching at a face pace towards her. Feeling her heart beat faster, a smile grew across her face. "Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're whoa!" She screamed while being scooped up into his arms and carried up into the safety of a tree. "Inuyasha?"

"Shhh!" He hissed holding his finger over his lip. Setting her on top of the branch where they now sat, he scanned the surrounding area carefully. Seeing no one or hearing anything he relaxed and leaned against the tree. He let a long sigh of relief escape from his mouth.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after she had gained her balance on the branch that supported both their weights. "Inuyasha are you ok?" She whispered leaning forward so that his attention would be brought back to her.

Inuyasha lifted his eyes and nearly fell out of the tree by how close she was to him. "I'm fine, I'm fine ok?" He choked, brushing his hand through his long silver hair. He watched Kagome smile and soon found himself smiling right back. 'Wha-what is this! I can't stop smiling! Kagome just made me feel so happy. Too happy that I can't even wipe it off my face. This is so annoying!' His mind shouted angrily but the beat of his heart told otherwise. After gaining control again of his emotions he spoke. "Who cares about me…what about you?" That deal with Sesshomaru."

Kagome's facial expression saddened and she tried to hold back her tears of hurt and loss. "I…" She swallowed back the lump in her throat that caused the crackling in her voice and started again. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. That wasn't supposed to happen."

He folded his arms and turned his gaze away from her angrily. "Wasn't supposed to happen? You mean me seeing it is that it?" he said harshly, trying to keep his voice down only to a whispered yell. 'How dare she!' His mind screamed.

"No. That's not what I meant." She said, the shakiness in her voice overpowering her, making her tears harder and harder to hold in.

"Whatever." He rose to his feet, preparing to jump off and run away after his final words were spoken. "I hope you enjoyed it."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed, releasing her tears, allowing them to flow down her pinked cheeks. "I didn't enjoy it. I hated it." She gripped onto the edge of her skirt and clenched her fists. Lowering her head to her chest she hid her face from his view.

Feeling his heart break into a thousand pieces he stopped himself from leaving and kneeled down in front of her. "Kagome." He sighed.

Kagome wiped her face free of wetness. "Every girl always dreams about what their first kiss would be like and hope that it would be with the person they love most. I didn't get that. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone really special to me." She lifted her hazel eyes to meet Inuyasha's curious ones and smiled sweetly. "I really wanted it to be with you Inuyasha."

"M-me?" He choked, feeling his heart beat faster and the hot sweat gather on his forehead from nervousness. "Kagome, I…" He took her hand gently into his own and smiled. "I wanted it that way too." He said, his face now flustered.

Kagome's smile grew larger and she laughed slightly from happiness. "Does this mean that…you love me?" She asked, stroking her thumb over his fingers that entwined with her own.

Inuyasha blushed furiously at the word love but he knew that was how he really felt about her. "Yes I do. I love you Kagome." After saying he loved her he felt so relieved that finally he had let it out after all this time.

A soft rosy red was painted onto Kagome's cheeks after she heard those words said to her and her heart was about ready to explode. "I love you too Inuyasha."

Now was his chance to prove how much he loved her. His nerves danced around inside him with anticipation as he slowly leaned forward and waited for Kagome's soft lips to brush against his own. They had waited for this moment for so long and now it was finally here. In only a few seconds their first kiss to determine everything would be sealed. 'My heart…it feels so hot…is this supposed to happen?' He thought as a burning sensation filled his body.

Kagome opened her eyes as a hissing sound blew past her ear. Seeing what the thing was and where it had hit she gasped. "Inuyasha! You've been shot!" she screamed grabbing onto his shoulders.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open at the volume of Kagome's voice. He peered down at his chest as the pain in his heart increased and he choked as an arrow now protruded from his body. Not being able to withstand the pain anymore he shut his eyes and allowed himself to drift off the edge.

Kagome watched him give up and panicked. "No Inuyasha! Don't fall!" she shouted pulling on his haori to keep him from falling. "Why are you doing this!" She sobbed threw grit teeth. Her grip on him slipped and she began to fall off the branch with him. "Inuyasha!" She screamed as they both fell off and collapsed down to the ground. Kagome lay across Inuyasha's chest after they crashed into the ground. "Inuyasha?" She whispered brushing his hair from his face. Kneeling by his side she touched the arrow that had given him so much pain.

"He should really learn not to let his guard down like that." Sesshomaru said stepping slowly from the trees, a bow in his hand and Jaken who carried the arrows at his side. He grinned and tossed his bow aside. "It's over Kagome. You might as well come with me." Approaching slowly, Sesshomaru stepped by Inuyasha's feet and glared at Kagome as she hung over his brother's chest.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru. "I will never go anywhere with the likes of you." She spat angrily, taking Inuyasha's cold hand into both of hers to try and warm him up.

Sesshomaru frowned and kicked his brother's lifeless foot. "You are coming with me now!" Stomping over to her side he towered over her body. "Let's go." He watched in anger as she shook her head side to side and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, burying her face in his chest. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in rage and grabbed a bushel of her ravenous hair into his fist. "Leave him, he is now dead because of you! Don't waste your time with him, its time to go!" He shouted pulling her away from him.

A small whimper of pain escaped her mouth as Inuyasha was slowly taken away from her. "Let me go! I don't want to leave him! He could die if I don't help, I-" A strong hand tugged at her hand, not allowing her to be pulled away. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's half open eyes as he held onto her, determination in his face. "Inuyasha." She whispered.

He held tightly onto her so that they wouldn't be separated. Pain from where the arrow had pierced increased but he wouldn't let go of her. He could feel his death lurking near and he wanted to spend his last moments with her by his side. "Let go of her." He grunted.

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped and he released his grasp on her. Turning around he gasped to see Inuyasha perched upon his elbows, Kagome in his arms. "You…you're alive. That can't be. That arrow was supposed to kill you." He said in shock by his failure. "Jaken, what is the meaning of this!" Shouting, he grabbed onto the toads clothing and shook him around.

"M'lord!" Jaken squealed while being rattled around. "It is going to kill him just be patient, it shall be soon!"

Sesshomaru dropped his henchman and chuckled at the couple who feared him so. "My dear little brother, it was nice knowing you but only the strong can prevail in this world. In this case me. Sleep well Inuyasha." He smirked and turned back in the other direction. "Oh and Inuyasha." Peering over his shoulder he paused. "I'll take good care of Kagome while you're gone." A fang slipped over his lip as he disappeared into the forest from whence he came.

Kagome sighed and lowered her head. 'He's right. If Inuyasha is gone I can't…I have no way of protecting myself and the others. If he does die then I'll have no hope to live.'

Inuyasha coughed and collapsed under his own weight and that of Kagome's. His eyes grew heavy from not being able to bare the pain anymore but he managed to look up once more into Kagome's tear filled eyes and smile. "I'm sorry Kagome, I wanted to-" He winced and put his hand on her cheek. "I wanted to keep you safe…forever." His hand suddenly dropped and he closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered leaning over his side, his hand in hers. "Please don't leave me." A tear rolled down her cheek and dripped onto his neck but he didn't even blink or even twitch. "No Inuyasha!" She screamed.


	6. Near Death of a Demon

Chapter 6: Near Death of a Demon

"Inuyasha you're not gone, you're still alive right?" Kagome whispered softly, her trembling hands whipped at her tear soaked cheeks. Leaning over his body she pressed her ear against his chest and listened closely for any sign of a heartbeat. A short faint rhythmic thumping deep inside his body sent a smile across her worried face. "You aren't dead!" She exclaimed lifting her head from on top of him then touched his cold cheek. The arrow that had put him through so much agony caught her eye and she glared at it with intense anger. Wrapping her hands tightly around the stick of wood she pulled at it using all the strength she had until is came completely out from his chest. With one last boost of strength it slipped out, strings of blood sticking to the stone head. A grunt escaped his mouth as the weapon was removed from his body and Kagome tried to shush him, to let his unconscious self aware that she was still by his side. "It's okay Inuyasha I'm here." She whispered while whipping the sweat that had gathered on his forehead away with the sleeve of her tattered dress. Sitting back on her heels she watched his still body as he fought in silence against the poison that had entered his blood stream. 'What do I do? I don't have any antibiotics to clean up the wound but if I don't do anything soon, he'll die…I have to get him to Miroku.' Picking up his hand she pressed it against her cheek and spoke. "Inuyasha, I need you to get up now. We've got to get you away from here and cleaned up." She leaned closer to his ear. "Can you do that for me?" Her question went unanswered as his mouth made no attempt to speak. Kagome bit her lip when even his head didn't nod. She knew he was still alive so why was he making things so difficult for her, it was defiantly not the time to play dead. Not bothering to ask again, she slipped her arm under his shoulder and lifted him into a sitting position, his head flopped around as she did. Kagome pulled him into her chest so he wouldn't fall forward and whipped her face with her hand. As she drew it back, the blood from Inuyasha's wound that stained it caught her eye and she tried her best not to gag. 'He's lost so much blood.' "Inuyasha we need to go now." She instructed, lifting them both to their feet. She didn't care if he answered or put any effort into moving, all she cared about was keeping him alive and the way to do that was to get back to the castle. Resting his arms on her shoulder and tucking hers behind his back she led him into the forest on a search for the end where the castle would be.

* * *

Kagome carried him for over an hour without any of his help and she was soon quickly overcome by exhaustion. "Inuyasha…you have to help me." She said through gasps for air. Still no answer or any sign that he had heard her and understood and so she stopped. She needed to rest badly if she was to continue with his weight on hers. Leaning his body against her own, she crushed her face into his chest and dropped her burning arms to her side. To her, it felt like there was even no use to go on. It had taken her so long to get to only a short distance from where she had started. Hot tears from the thought of him dying because she couldn't help stung her eyes and she let them fall. "I tried to help you Inuyasha but I can't anymore. I'm too tired." A small crystal tear slipped off her cheek and soaked into his wound.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly fluttered open and he stared down at the crying girl at his grasp. He felt no pain anymore from his wound, just extremely weak. So weak that he couldn't even lift his arms around her shoulders, or take her hand into his. So weak that he could hardly even keep his eyes open or move his mouth properly to speak. "Kagome, why are you crying?" He asked, trying to move his lips from sealing his mouth.

Kagome's head shot up and she stared into the golden eyes of the demon she thought had died. "Inu…yasha? You're…alive!" She exclaimed happily, smiling brightly and helping him stand up straight.

He nodded and looked around the trees that surrounded them both. It wasn't the same place as before where he had fallen with Kagome and when Sesshomaru came to take her away from him. "Where are we?"

"Um, I don't know exactly where we are but," She put her arm back around his back. "Can you walk?" He shrugged when she put his arm over her shoulders and started moving. "We have to get you to Miroku."

Inuyasha dragged his feet along the ground with some difficulty but the fact that she never left him encouraged him to keep going. She had brought him all the way here by herself and he needed to push himself to go the rest of the way, for her sake. Looking down at her focused face he smiled and kept moving.

* * *

The castle was only a few steps away and the pain in his wound had increased dramatically, almost to the point of collapsing but he wouldn't allow it, and he tried harder to hold on a bit longer. Kagome had kept him awake the whole time by her worried questions about him being all right and he was thankful for them. They used to bother him so much but in this case they were appropriate and he even gave her a decent answer, which she obviously appreciated by the way she smiled and looked up at him. As they took their first step up the stone stairs that led to the castle, his leg completely gave out and he fell head first into them and was knocked out immediately.

"Inuyasha we're almost there, come on, get up." Kagome said, struggling to lift him up to his feet again. His body didn't move, nor did he tell her he was ok and she began to panic. Kneeling by his side she rolled him over onto his back and gasped as blood from a new cut dripped down his forehead and stained his silver hair. "No Inuyasha, you're still here with me, get up!" She whispered sitting him up. She tried to lift him up but her legs could hardly even carry her own weight anymore. Stumbling as she walked behind his head, she took him by the wrists and began to slowly drag him up the rest of the way.

* * *

"Now you listen here you worthless wench, Sesshomaru wants a new, better weapon than any other before. He's going to finish what he started once and for all." Jaken explained to the young woman who walked behind him. His master had asked him to accompany and order the weapon maker around, set her straight is what he said and that was exactly what he was doing. Grinning to himself he continued marching her back to her room.

Sango nodded her head sadly as she followed behind the toad, all her new materials tucked in her arms. "Yes Jaken." As they passed the front door, the faint cry of Kagome's entered her ears. 'She's still alive!' She stopped and pressed the side of her head against the cold wood and listened carefully. 'They're both alive!' Her mind shouted when she heard Kagome again telling Inuyasha to get up. 'Maybe they need my help.'

Jaken turned when her footsteps were no longer heard behind him and he became very angered when she not was obeying his order to head back to her quarters. He frowned and stomped over to her side. Hitting her arm with his staff to catch her attention he shouted angrily. "I told you, you have to come back! You're not allowed to wander, no one is!"

Sango removed her ear from the door and glared at the toad demon who was much smaller than she. The sudden urge to kick his little green ass overpowered her worries and fear of Sesshomaru. "You know what Jaken?" She started, dropping the materials onto the ground in a cluttered mess. "I'm not obeying anyone this time so screw you!" Snatching the staff from his hand she whacked him across the head before his high pitched scream filled the whole castle and awoke Sesshomaru from his rest. She watched him fall to the ground, cross-eyed and a fresh new bump on his head. Dragging him by his ankles she tossed him into a closet and locked him inside. "Take that." She congratulated herself, whipping her hands against one another. 'Now for Kagome and Inuyasha.' Jogging to the door she threw it open and saw Kagome pulling frantically at Inuyasha's haori, her eyes a glossy ice. "Oh my, Kagome what happened to him?" Sango shouted running to the other side of Inuyasha.

Kagome lifted her head up to look at Sango and felt relieved that someone, her friend was there to help her out. "Sango!" She exclaimed in an exhausted breath for air. "He got shot by Sesshomaru. Please, he's going to die if we don't get him to Miroku!"

Sango nodded and they both lifted his arms over their shoulders and carried him inside the castle.

* * *

"Is he going to be ok?" Kagome asked almost in tears as she stood above Miroku and watched the whole process. After her and Sango brought Inuyasha here, Miroku went straight to work to heal the dying half demon.

Miroku dabbed the last of the ointment over Inuyasha's chest and taped up the cotton bandage to cover it so to reduce the risk of infection. He sighed and whipped his forehead with his arm. "He'll be fine now. It was close though." He stood to his feet and walked to Sango who held onto a large bowl of water to clean his hands with.

Kagome smiled and knelt down by his head. The sound of his soft breathing was comforting to hear. She didn't show him any signs of how scared she was when she carried him through the forest. To tell the truth, she was terrified that she might've lost him back there and wouldn't have been able to do to anything to help him. She sighed and tucked his hand into hers and waited for him to awake.


	7. Little Rin

Chapter 7: Little Rin

Like any other nightmare he had had in Sesshomaru's death house, he woke up with some difficulty but this time his head pounded fiercely. His dreams had changed from before, now he was leaning over Kagome's dead body trying to wake her up from the eternal slumber that had taken over her soul. Was it a prophecy? He didn't know nor would anyone if he told them about it. Deep inside he hoped it wasn't true but even that feeling of loss in his sleep tore at his heart and he decided from here on he would not stand for anymore of Sesshomaru's crap. Kagome was his love, only his and no one would take her away from him ever. Lifting his heavy eyes he stared at the dark ceiling above him and rubbed at his face. "Where am I?"

'Was that him?' Kagome wondered then slowly opened her eyes. Inuyasha sat right up in front of her and she nearly jumped up with happiness. "Inuyasha you're awake!" She shouted happily, hugging him tightly in her arms. "I'm so happy!" Shutting her eyes she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Why couldn't you just let me die?" He muttered trying to balance both their weights. He was kidding of course but Kagome obviously didn't get it by the way she immediately let go of him and folded her arms across her chest while cursing underneath her breath. "Kagome I was only joking!" He chuckled touching her shoulders.

Kagome frowned and shot him an icy glare. "That was not in anyway funny! I worried about you the whole time as you slept, not knowing for sure if you'd wake up or not! Don't make jokes at a time like this!" she shouted angrily.

Miroku and Sango turned their attention to the couple after hearing the shrill of Kagome's voice. Both of them smiled, happy that he was awake and that they were already at each other's throats. It was just normal to see them like this.

"Alright Kagome I'm sorry ok? I was trying to add humour into this situation." He said softly, rubbing his hand along the side of her arm and watched as a sweet smile spread across her lips.

"Which means of course that he's back to his old self again." Miroku chuckled approaching them with Sango by his side. "So how are you feeling Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Glad you asked. See, with all this sleeping I've had a lot of time to think." He started, the sound of plotting in his voice. "And I think it's about time we broke out of here!" Throwing his fist in the air he grinned at his magnificent plan.

Kagome blinked at his sudden burst of energy. "Just leave?" She asked dropping his hand back down to his side. "Just leave! Inuyasha have you gone insane! We'll get killed!" She shouted folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not going with you."

"Don't be stupid Kagome!" he shouted in shock and anger. "This plan will be perfect, I've had so much time to plan it! We're going to get out of here and live again." He took her hand and smiled.

She wanted to smile back, to give in to his sweet talk but the thought of risking her life overpowered everything. "But you haven't thought it through enough Inuyasha. Discuss it with us and we'll see from there. You're just angry at everything and that will get us all killed." She said to try and reason with him.

Inuyasha frowned and let go of her hand. "Fine you don't have to come, you'll just have to suffer here by yourself then." He looked up at Miroku and Sango with a frown still on his face. "You guys are with me right?"

Miroku exchanged glances with Sango and observed her as she slightly shook her head from side to side and bit her lip from nervousness. He turned back to Inuyasha and clasped his hands together. "Well not exactly. Kagome is right and we're on her side."

Sango sighed. "You're walking us into a trap, it's too dangerous. Maybe if we plan it all together like Kagome said to the results will be in our favour." She suggested and saw a vein pop out onto his forehead. She couldn't blame him to get mad at everyone though, he thought he was being heroic and could save everyone. But, like all his other plans, it was too bold and he was only in it for the smack talking and the tough challenge of a kill.

Inuyasha licked his fang to hold in his angered voice. 'How dare they not want to be on my side. I was the one who actually said a plan to escape and they've already turned it down before they could even hear it!' "Alright then. I'll just go on my own. Have fun when Sesshomaru picks at your bones." He turned and headed to the door. "Bye Kagome." Taking a step around the corner he stopped when a he felt a face get crushed into his stomach. Looking down he saw a young girl with long black hair and a small ponytail sticking out from the side of her head.

Rin looked up and recognized who it was immediately. "Where are you going? You can't leave yet." Taking his hand she led him back into the room and closed the door behind them both. "I can help you escape." Walking to the side of Kagome she took a seat on her knees and waiting for Inuyasha to follow.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the girl and folded his arms across his chest. "And just why would you want to help us exactly?" He asked with a harsh tone and dropped to the ground in front of her to stare her right in the eyes. If he saw any signs that she was lying he would carry her right out of there. He's patience grew thin as she stalled to answer his question. "Well!"

"Inuyasha be nice!" Kagome shouted then placed her hand on Rin's shoulder. "Please Rin, can you tell us why you want to help?" she asked sweetly.

Rin sighed and folded her hands atop her lap. "Well, ever since lord Sesshomaru used the Shikon Jewel all he wants to do is hurt everyone just to show how powerful he is. He isn't like he used to be." Her eyes filled with tears and she lowered her head to let them slip off her cheek. Kagome's hand rubbed her back, encouraging her to go on and so she did. "I can't do anything. It's like he doesn't even hear me anymore." She whipped at her eyes and looked right back at Inuyasha. "That's why I came to help you. If you can get out then maybe things will go back to normal."

"That's all you want?" Inuyasha asked with lack of interest. He couldn't believe that was all she wanted for letting them go. She was young yes but even kids younger that her would want something better than that in return. Her favour was run on the pure chance of luck.

"But Rin," Sango started taking a seat beside her. "You don't know for sure if that'll work or not." She said feeling slightly guilty for the girl's love for her master.

Miroku took a step forward and looked down at her. "Knowing Sesshomaru he'll still come after us and won't stop until we're back…or even dead. I'm pretty positive about that and nothing you say or do will stop him."

Inuyasha watched Rin lower her head again and chuckled. "Oh I get your plan now." He stood to his feet and towered over her. "You want us all dead so that his little game will be over and he'll be back to his pretty little self again right? Well no thanks I'll pass. My plan is a hell of a lot better than yours." With that he headed off to the door.

Kagome glared at him in anger. "Inuyasha sit!" She watched with satisfaction as he fell into a newly imprinted ditch of his body and the dust that rose from beside him. "She's just trying to help! Now get back here and listen."

He groaned and lifted himself out of the hole. "I ain't going to-" He stopped when Kagome rose her finger to her lip and he found himself taking a seat on the edge of the ditch to listen. "Fine, but we aren't using it." Folding his arms he waited for the conversation to continue.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha." She turned back to Rin and spoke softly in an apologetic voice. "Go on Rin, what can we do that will get us out and help you?"

Rin nodded slightly and removed her attention from the angered demon to Kagome once again. "I've noticed some things about him that he's never showed before. Not only is he a more powerful demon but he shows more emotions, love for another. He loves a human girl, someone he said he'd never get close to. Kagome, Sesshomaru loves you and he's doing all this to Inuyasha to bring you to him."

Inuyasha snorted in disgust. "Well that's great and all but get to the plan. I don't need to hear the obvious."

Rin's face fell at his rudeness towards her but she kept going. She came here for one thing only, which was to help the half demon brother to her master. "Alright. Sesshomaru has one weakness…his love for Kagome. He lets his guard down when he's around you Kagome. You can use this weakness against him and be able to get free." She stood to her feet and walked beside Inuyasha. Kneeling down she tugged at his haori and smiled when he looked directly at her. "Please believe me Inuyasha, I just want to help you." She waited a second for his response but gone none so she walked slowly to the door. "Please Inuyasha." Slipping out the crack in the door her footsteps were heard as she ran down the hall.

Sango was the first to make a sound as a sigh slipped from her mouth. "She practically risked her own life to save ours. The least we can do is owe it back to her by going with what she said."

Miroku nodded and lifted his fingers to stroke his chin. "Her plan just might work. I mean, all her facts were pretty true." He turned to Inuyasha who showed no indication of agreeing with him. "What do you say Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes meet with Kagome's but neither of them showed any emotion towards each other or the situation. "I…I don't know."

They all stared blankly at each other and waited for a decision to be made. Rin could have made up the whole thing or had Sesshomaru order her to do it just to make them believe her. To believe or disbelieve her was toying with their lives and something needed to be done before time ran out.


	8. The Plan of Action

Chapter 8: The Plan of Action

"We aren't going and that's final." Inuyasha shouted angrily, kicking a cup of water and sitting against a wall, his legs folded and his arms crossed.

Sango's cheeks puffed in rage and her hands immediately met her hips. "Why do you have to be so egotistical Inuyasha! Our lives are at stake here and all you can think about is yourself! If we do this together, it'll better our chances of getting out!" She observed his non-caring expression as he turned his gaze away and stuck his nose high in the air. "Why are you such a stubborn dog!" She yelled. Turning away, she marched by Kagome and took a seat next to her, groaning heavily from frustration.

Miroku was next to try his luck and reason with the hanyou. "Inuyasha, I must agree with Sango, she's very right. This may be our only way to get out of here for good." Maybe all Inuyasha needed was a 'man-to-man' talk, knowing the way he responded to women.

Inuyasha snorted and glared up at Miroku who stood above him. How he hated being lower than someone less superior than he. It made him feel like scum being in this position. Pushing himself up off the ground he stood and met Miroku eye to eye. "So you're saying you fell for the little brat's innocence speech then huh? Well I sure didn't. That kid works for my brother meaning that she's just as bad as him!"

"Inuyasha she's just a little girl! Why can't you believe her!" Shouted Kagome in his direction. She couldn't believe he was acting this way.

Folding his arms he pushed past Miroku and towered over her figure. "Because I can't Kagome." He kept his eyes locked on hers and observed the way her forehead folded in anger.

Kagome jumped to her feet and glared up at him. "And just why not?" She asked, her curiosity mixed with rage. "Why can't we get out of here? If it's about you that screw it. I'm going whether you are or not Inuyasha because I want to go home. I want to see my family." Her eyes began to swell with tears when thoughts of her mom entered her mind but she quickly pushed them away, not wanting to cry in front of everyone. "I'm sick of being trapped in here and treated like a wild animal." Her voice was shaky but she tried to steady it. "We're all dying Inuyasha, haven't you noticed?" Pausing she turned to face Miroku and frowned. "Let's get out of here Miroku. Sango, are you coming?" She took a step forward and approached the man, ready to leave without her love.

"Kagome wait." Inuyasha snatched onto her hand before she left to get her to stop. "It's too risky. I…" he waited until she had turned back around and was facing him once again. "What Rin said could get you killed and I don't want that. I don't want you to leave me."

'He's scared…That's what it is. Scared that I'm going to die.' Kagome smiled sweetly, all her anger washed away and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Oh Inuyasha, I didn't know." She stepped into his body and felt his arms around her waist and shoulders, holding her tightly.

Miroku's eyes widened at the act playing before him. "Did…did he just…" He raised a finger and pointed in their direction, totally speechless.

Sango stepped beside him and smiled, admiring the couple. "Did he just show emotion, love for Kagome? Yes, yes he did." 'I feel sorry for them though, in a way. They've obviously told each other their feelings but they can't be totally happy, not in here." She walked towards the couple and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "There has to be another way that doesn't put you in so much danger."

Kagome nodded and lifted her head from against Inuyasha's chest to look into his eyes. "We could try to find some other way, if that's what you want."

"Of course that's what I want." He let go of Kagome and dropped to the ground into his 'thinking position'. Crossing his legs he rested his arm atop his knee and began to plot a way out of that place. "We could just make a run for it." He suggested.

"That's stupid Inuyasha!" Cried Sango in outrage. "That's putting us all in a lot of danger. Sesshomaru will easily find out. We're dealing with a powerful demon remember?"

Inuyasha frowned and narrowed his eyebrows at Sango's behavior. "If all my plans are so much crap to you then how about you shut-up, quit complaining and help Sango." Miroku's chuckle entered his canine ears and he glared at him next. "What the hell are you laughing at? You got a plan?"

Kneeling beside him, Kagome took her hands and wrapped them around his. She could tell he was frustrated and wanted to get out more than anyone. She didn't blame him for it either, he was the main target here and Sesshomaru wasn't showing any signs of letting up anytime soon. "Inuyasha you need to calm down, we'll figure out something don't worry." Smiling slightly she observed his concentrated expression.

"Actually," Miroku started, holding his hand to his chin. He waited until full attention was drawn to him before continuing. "Lady Kagome, I do have a plan."

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" Grumbled Inuyasha. 'He always does this! Waits till I've set out my plans then crushes them with his own better ones!' Turning his head to the side in Kagome's direction he muttered under his breath. "Damn monk."

Kagome lightly slapped his arm from his rude remark. "Inuyasha." She hissed. Smiling up at Miroku she tilted her head to the side and shrugged one shoulder. "Ignore him. But please, tell us."

Miroku nodded his head once and took a seat beside Kagome, followed by Sango who sat across from him beside Inuyasha to form a half circle. "Alright, it's a little complicated but if we run through it a few times it'll be perfect."

He ran through his plan slowly and with much detail so everyone could catch on and get an idea of what exactly he was thinking. Keeping his voice quiet he dragged his finger along the dirt covered ground to show them the directions. The odd time Inuyasha snorted but said nothing. The others just figured he was still angry about not getting his way, it was normal and they just ignored it. Kagome and Sango nodded often to show they understood and for him to continue on.

"And Kagome, while we're around the corner you can call Sesshomaru and tell him that Inuyasha here," he pointed to the hanyou with his thumb, "has escaped. That should quickly clear him out of there." Satisfied, he folded his arms and shut his eyes, awaiting their response.

Sango was the first to say something and she told him exactly how she felt about it with much enthusiasm. "Miroku that's perfect! It has to work…it will work!" Automatically without any thought she hopped up onto her knees and leaned across his map and into his chest. She laughed and buried her face into his shoulder. "We'll be free."

A large yet surprised smile appeared on Miroku's face. It wasn't at all like the grins that normally showed up, this one was sweet and loving. The urges he once had to grope Sango at any given chance never crossed his mind and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Yes, we'll be free." He leaned his head into hers and sighed softly.

"Stop! It wasn't all that great." Said Inuyasha, intimidated that he couldn't come up with something as 'brilliant' as that.

Sango smiled and was released from Miroku's grasp. Sitting back up beside Inuyasha she patted his shoulder and laughed slightly. "We know how you feel about it Inuyasha, you don't have to say a thing."

He frowned and took his hand out from Kagome's. Leaning his elbow against his knee he rested his chin on his hand and slouched his back to the side. "Feh."

Miroku and Sango chuckled but Kagome kept quiet. The couple noticed this and found it to be rather unusual. Normally she'd say something about his behavior towards others or laugh to herself but she didn't even crack a smile.

Kagome bit her lip and lifted her eyes to the ceiling. 'Its not going to work…there's something about it that just won't work.' She grabbed a handful of her dress and looked to the floor in thought.

"Kagome?" Whispered Sango with concern. "Is everything ok?" Watching the way her friend responded to Miroku's plan didn't give her the fuzziest of feelings. 'Maybe,' She thought. 'She's worried about Inuyasha and the rest of us. But she would have said something, she always does.'

Blinking a couple of times as Sango brought her back to the real world she stared at the girl's hazel orbs. "Um…" Trailing off she had to make a quick decision. 'Do I tell them how I feel?' "…No it's nothing." She smiled to add to her innocence and received the same back from Sango. 'No, I can't tell them. Inuyasha would be furious with me…I have my own plan, something better, something that will work for sure. It'll save us all.'

Miroku clapped his hands together than wrapped his arm over Kagome's shoulders. "Well since we're all in agreement, that must mean it's a go." He turned to Inuyasha. "When do you think we should leave Inuyasha?"

Picking Miroku's arm off of Kagome he threw it back at him and frowned very seriously. "We'll leave tonight, when it's dark."

Everyone nodded and got up to prepare their things. Kagome knelt in front of her yellow bag and sighed. Lifting it from the ground she held it tightly to her chest and shut her eyes tightly. 'I hope this works.'


	9. Drastic Move

Chapter 9: Drastic Move

"All's clear, you ready Kagome?" Whispered Inuyasha as he pulled his head back inside the doorway. He squeezed her hand gently for reassurance and watched in pain at how scared she looked when her own eyes met his. "It'll be ok alright? I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"We'll all be there right behind you if something does though, just in case." Miroku added with a smile and a light pinch on her shoulders. He could some what relate to her fear, in fact, he was pretty scared himself. Any close up encounter with the demon Sesshomaru would have to scare anyone.

Kagome gave a nervous smile over her shoulder to Miroku and Sango then nodded at Inuyasha. "I know you will…I'm ready." 'Please let this work.' She begged silently through her thoughts.

Inuyasha smiled slightly and bent down to her eye level. "Don't worry about it Kagome." He took her face into his hands and stroked her soft cheek with his thumb, being careful not to scratch her with his claws. "I love you, don't ever forget that." Leaning towards her he softly kissed her forehead and observed how she blushed even under the dim candlelight held in Miroku's hand. Standing up straight again he got ready to leave. "If you get nervous or scared call me and I'll come get you out of there."

"But…no I can't call you, you'll get killed! Inuyasha, I refuse." Folding her arms across her chest she frowned and glared at him. There was no chance she would call for help and risk all of their lives. Nope, he'd never be able to change her mind.

"Don't be so stubborn Kagome." Hissed Inuyasha in her angered face. She didn't even flinch at the tone of his voice and he slumped his shoulders. Sighing heavily he lowered his head and groaned. 'She's too used to me.' "Fine." He started, towering over her and putting his hands on his hips to give him that 'I'm being serious you better obey' look. "Don't call, but if you're in the slightest bit of danger I'm coming to get you."

Kagome smiled, satisfied with her work and dropped her arms to her side. "Deal."

Miroku cleared his throat to catch the attention of the group, which worked out quite nicely when all their faces turned to him and waited to hear his voice. "Inuyasha, thanks to your arguing we are now behind schedule. Sesshomaru should be half way here by now." Frowning, he stepped in front of Kagome and stood up to Inuyasha's nose level. "I suggest we leave now. Kagome will be just fine, she's a very strong girl. Don't doubt her." With his mind said, he took off down the hallway followed by Kagome, Sango and a now extremely angered hanyou.

Sango tapped lightly on Kagome's shoulder and tried to hold in her tears when the young girl turned around. "I just wanted to say good luck. I know you can set us free Kagome. Just please…be careful." She smiled and clasped her hands in front of her figure.

Kagome smiled sweetly and nodded her head. "I will Sango, don't worry about me." She covered Sango's hands with her own and fell deep into thought. 'What if I can't? What if I fail…We'll all be killed.'

"Keep moving Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders to get her to walk again. He could feel her body shaking under his touch and he felt the sudden urge to pick her up and run away. But that was what got them into this mess in the first place, his cowardliness. He didn't have any doubts in her like Miroku said he just didn't want her to get hurt.

The group stopped abruptly at a corner and Miroku quickly blew out the candle in his hand. Motioning Kagome to come forward, he took her by the wrist and brought her by his side. "He's right over there, go now!" He whispered.

Kagome nodded and turned the corner. She never looked back for their face would change her mind in an instant and she would have run back to them like a little baby. If she saw Inuyasha's face she wouldn't be able to do what she had planned to do, it would have hurt her too much. Sighing quietly she counted herself down from three. "Alright Kagome, you can do it. 1…2…" Taking a deep breath she clutched her fists tightly and spotted the silhouetted figure of the demon lord.

Inuyasha pushed past Miroku and peered around the corner to Kagome. A fang slipped over his lip as he watched and prepared himself for if anything was to go wrong. 'Be careful Kagome, please be safe.'

"…3…Sesshomaru!" She shouted loudly, taking off down the hall until his figure came clear into view. "Oh there you are! I need your help." Stepping in front of him she grabbed onto his sleeves and shook his arms slightly.

"Kagome my dear, I've been looking for you also." Sesshomaru said very huskily. Lifting his hand, he lightly stroked her cheek with his clawed fingernails. Grinning, he pulled her closer to his body and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

* * *

Inuyasha bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at his brother as his greedy hands wrapped around Kagome's lower back. No one was allowed to touch her except him. "That bastard." He whispered harshly and folding his fingers into a tight fist. 'Get off of her Sesshomaru! Get the hell away from her!' His mind cursed.

Tugging on Inuyasha's arm, Miroku brought him back around the corner and out of sight. "Keep it down Inuyasha or he'll hear us." He whispered harshly then released his arm and glared at the hanyou's half-jealous, half ready to kick some serious ass expression.

Sango got down on her hands and knees and crawled to the corner. Looking over the side she watched in horror as their plan began to unfold. 'Do it Kagome.'

* * *

Kagome shuddered with fear from his touch and the tone of his voice. "I…its…" Taking a deep breath she shut her eyes tightly and apologized several times to Inuyasha through her mind. Opening her eyes again she grinned up at Sesshomaru and slowly ran her fingertips from his bottom lip down to his chest. "I was looking for you too Lord Sesshomaru." She bit her nail and felt his grip on her tighten.

Her seductive voice was like tonic, curing his cold, empty heart and it tugged at his mind. Looking down at the girl in his arms he licked his lips and pulled her roughly into his chest. "I knew you'd come around." He whispered into her ear.

Pushing away her tears for Inuyasha she carried on with her plan. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his face close to hers and softly kissed his lips. She didn't intend on it getting more than that but his mouth covered hers and soon his demonic tongue slipped inside and began to massage her own. She closed her eyes tightly, not from enjoyment but to avoid looking at his face and to picture something else.

* * *

Inuyasha's blood boiled when his demon brother grew too close for comfort to his lover. "That fucking bastard I-" His mouth was smothered by the palm of Miroku's hand and he was pulled down into the ground.

"What did I tell you before about keeping that mouth of yours shut!" Hissed Miroku into Inuyasha's canine ears. "You trying to kill us or what?"

Sango looked back around the wall at Kagome. "I get what she's doing." Kneeling next to Miroku she gazed at Inuyasha and rested her hand on his arm. "She's not doing this for real, it's a trick on your brother Inuyasha."

Ripping Miroku's hand off of his face he pushed Sango away and glared at her. "And just how do you know this?" He whispered harshly through clenched fangs.

She frowned at his behaviour towards her and turned away from him again. Watching Kagome, she held onto the wall and waited for her next move. "You'll see, just watch."

* * *

Kagome stopped the kiss just as quickly as she had started it. There was still more to go and she couldn't gross herself out now just at the start. Putting on her act again, she grinned up at Sesshomaru and brushed her fingers through his long silver hair. "How was that my lord?"

He smirked and touched her wet lips. "Short, too short, but just as I imagined it." 'Finally, she's mine for the taking.'

Placing her hand on the back of his head she pulled his face closer to hers and whispered seductively into his pointed ear. "There's still more if you want some."

Sesshomaru felt shivers all over his body from the tone of her voice and he shut his eyes to enjoy the exhilarating feeling. "You know how to please my dear." He leaned forward to capture her lips again for she had let go too soon and the taste of her was fading away in his mouth.

Kagome bent backwards and held him away by his chest with her hand. "Not here my lord." She nearly jumped when he brought his nose against hers and grinned. His hand was trailing up her thigh and she cursed through her mind but also very thankful that she wasn't still wearing her old school uniform. "Let's go to your room, somewhere private." She whispered onto his face.

Sesshomaru grinned larger than anyone thought he ever could and his left fang slipped over his bottom lip. "Great idea." His need for her grew and he couldn't wait any longer to taste the sweetness of her body. Trailing kisses down her cheek and neck, he nipped at her collarbone and bare shoulders.

Biting her lip to hold in her tears as his hot tongue danced across her skin she spoke. "I said not here, we must go." His kissing stopped suddenly and she was overcome with relief. Starring into the golden orbs so identical, yet so different from Inuyasha's, her body tensed with fear for her own life. 'Will this really work?' Her doubts had surfaced but she wasn't so sure about running back. That would kill everyone, maybe or maybe not her but she couldn't risk it. Feeling her body being lifted into Sesshomaru's arms bridal style she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to rest her chin on his shoulder. She looked back into the darkness where her friends were gathered and smiled when a flicker of light off Inuyasha's fang shone through. Just as Sesshomaru was about to turn into his room, she lifted her thumbs into the air to let them know that everything was working out the way she wanted it to. Turning the corner she lowered her head for what she needed to do next, complicated and totally out of her character.

* * *

Inuyasha watched her disappear in Sesshomaru's arms inside the room. A light growl rumbled deep inside his chest when he rose to his feet and folded his arms. "She is so stupid!" He said normally now after hearing the doors of Sesshomaru's room click closed. It didn't matter how loud he yelled or even if he escaped, Sesshomaru now had Kagome and that's all he ever wanted this entire time.

"Is that what you meant Sango?" Miroku asked politely then rising to his feet. Taking Sango's hand he helped her up and waited patiently for her explanation.

Sango smiled and began to walk down the hallway to the room where Kagome was now held captive for her own planning. "Yes that is it. I had this feeling she wasn't going to follow our plan but I never asked her about it." She turned to Inuyasha who was right at her heels and looked at him very seriously. "She isn't going to do what you think she is Inuyasha, she'd never want to hurt you in any way."

Dropping his arms to his sides, Inuyasha thought about the last part she had said and felt a bit guilty for what he had said himself. "She's doing this for our own freedom…for me." He stood in front of the door and listened sadly to the rustling of feet and the sound of his youkai brother's voice. 'Kagome.'


	10. Spirit of Midoriko

Chapter 10: Spirit of Midoriko

Sesshomaru sat Kagome on the edge of his bed and instantly crushed her lips with his own. He could feel her body crawling away and he chuckled deep inside his chest. 'Very shy.' Crawling over top of her he gazed deep into her hazel eyes and grinned. "I thought you wanted to play?"

Kagome choked as his tongue pushed inside her mouth again and she found herself unable to speak. His dirty hands ran through her hair and down the side of her slim figure. Normally someone touching her sides like this would tickle her and she'd laugh uncontrollably but his gentle touch only made her feel disgusted and sick with hate. Just as his hand reached the edge of her dress and his fingers began to run up her bare leg she quickly stopped the kiss, pushed him off and crawled up to the headboard.

Gaining his balance he glared at the young woman and bared his fangs. "What is wrong with you bitch!" He growled, standing perched upon his knees. This move she had just pulled angered him, upset him and without the proper explanation, would not go unforgiven.

Her eyes shifted around the room, searching for a good enough answer to calm him down. She knew he was angry, he did practically the same thing Inuyasha did when he was displeased with her. "I…well I…" 'Come on Kagome, keeping going!' Sitting up on her knees she made her way back in front of the demon lord and touched his cheek with her fingertips. "My lord, I just want to please you." She smiled and softly kissed his lips.

Sesshomaru, now satisfied, grinned again and took her into his arms. "Then do so my dear. Let me see what you've got." Rolling onto his back he sat her atop his hips and awaited the pleasure he hoped to get.

* * *

Inuyasha paced the floor outside the door of Sesshomaru's room. His worry level was on edge when the sounds coming from inside suddenly went quiet. "What the hell are they doing in there!" He muttered angrily for all to hear. He felt totally useless not being able to help. "Why didn't she just stick with the plan!"

"Inuyasha keep it down." Hissed Sango, holding her finger to her lips. She just couldn't properly explain to them what Kagome was doing in there. They wouldn't understand. More importantly, Inuyasha would try to get her out and she knew Kagome wouldn't be happy about that. So, she decided not to tell.

Miroku leaned against the wall and ran his hand down the side of his face. "Just let her finish. Sango seems pretty confident in her so why can't you?"

Inuyasha punched the air and growled loudly. Anymore of this waiting around would send him off the wall and he wasn't too sure if he'd be able to control himself.

* * *

Kagome leaned forward, pushing her hands up and along his chest until she reached the collar of his haori. Slipping her fingers underneath she loosened it away from his body until his full chest was bare before her eyes. Kissing his neck softly she dragged her lips down every curve of his muscular body. 'Gross, gross, gross! Oh hell why did I do this!'

Moaning quietly in his throat from enjoyment, the demon lord leaned his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes. "Why do you tease me?" Rubbing his hands along her legs he could easily sense how tense she was in this position. 'She is very shy…not after tonight though.' He grinned to himself and allowed his mind to travel away.

She watched him close his eyes and she stuck her tongue out in disgust in an attempt to hold down her sickness towards the demon lord. 'I am so sorry Inuyasha. Please forgive me.' Continuing with her trick on Sesshomaru she cursed in her mind and waited for the perfect time to start the next part of her plan.

* * *

Inuyasha frowned in disgust and rage as Sesshomaru's moans of pleasure from his lover seeped through the cracks of the doorway. "I can't take it anymore! That bastard is fooling around with my Kagome!" Running at the door, he prepared himself for a lot of danger when he faced his older brother.

"Inuyasha no!" Sango and Miroku shouted in unison, snatching onto his arms and pinning him against the opposite wall.

Miroku looked up at the hanyou and was astonished to find that the only emotions visible in his golden eyes were those of hurt and worry. "Just hang on longer, she'll be back with us soon." He felt bad for Inuyasha in this situation. He would be acting the exact same way if Sango was locked inside there with Sesshomaru or any other man. "Just a little longer." He repeated in almost a whisper.

Inuyasha's body relaxed against the weight of both Sango and Miroku and he let himself slide down the wall to the ground. Lowering his head, his silver bangs shadowed his glossy eyes. Everything seemed so murky now that Kagome wasn't with him but Sesshomaru, and their plan of escaping was now clouded with uncertainty.

* * *

'It's now or never Kagome.' She told herself, lifting her head to see Sesshomaru's face. Sighing lightly she put on a serious face and rubbed her hands along his skin. "Keep your eyes shut my lord."

"Now why would I do that my dear?" He asked huskily, not wanting to ruin the moment but his curiosity got the better of him and it sounded very sly. Her mood had suddenly shifted from fear of him to nervousness of something else. If her reason pleased his taste he would have to decide from there to obey her or not.

Kagome rolled her eyes as his husky voice tried to arouse her with no success. "It'll be more enjoyable…for the both of us." She said enticingly to help him make his decision. Examining his stern look relax once again she smirked mischievously as everything began to roll out perfectly. Dragging her fingernails down his chest she shut her eyes tightly and concentrated on her plan.

"_Kagome…" A soft voice whispered far in the distance._

_Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped at her new surroundings. Fog drifted in large masses across a flat field of green. "Who are you? Where are you?" She called, her voice echoing through the faded barren land._

_A slim figure of a woman stepped out from the shadows, her long silky black hair blowing gently across her face in the wind. Her hazel eyes matched Kagome's and a small smile slipped across her crimson lips. "Hello Kagome. I'm glad we can finally meet."_

_Kagome gasped at whom she saw and she quickly smiled back. "Midoriko! I can't believe its you! But, where are we? Am I dead?"_

_Midoriko laughed a bit and stepped closer, brushing back her blowing hair. "No, you are not dead. We are in but a dream. I heard your voice and had the feeling that you needed my help." She smiled and turned her head to the side as if waiting for another._

_Another shadow stepped forward from the misty fog as if a ghost and quietly walked to the side of Midoriko. Her hazel eyes identical to both of theirs shimmered in the faded light of the land. "And mine." She smiled, something that was very uncommon on this pale face of hers._

_Kagome gasped at the miko, the very miko she was reincarnated from and walked in her shadow. "Kikyo..." A large smiled crept across her lips at the sight of the girl. She had died so long ago that even Inuyasha, when her name wasn't brought up, had forgotten about her. She was left as only a memory in the world._

_Kikyo nodded her head, a small smile still visible on her face and she kept eye contact with Kagome. "We are all here now, the three guardians of the Shikon no Tama."_

"_The fate of the jewel has been sealed but, in this case we can erase what has been done." Midoriko shut her eyes and clutched her hands tightly into a fist. "The jewel's powers were to be used only for good, not evil like it what has happened."_

_Kikyo rested her hand on the miko's shoulder and shut her eyes as well. "We can help you Kagome, that's why we're here. Together we will get the Sacred Shikon Jewel back."_

_The two miko's bodies began to glow an awesome bright white and Kagome choked on the lack of air that was now in the room. "But how!" She shouted at the blinding light. Covering her eyes with her arms she held her breath and shut her eyes tightly._

Kagome gasped for air and quickly opened her eyes. Looking around her surroundings curiously she suddenly remembered where she was by the heavy sounds of Sesshomaru's breathing. '…I'm back' A very familiar feeling struck her like a thousand knives in her back and she immediately looked down to where it was coming from. 'What? Is this real?' Hovering her hand over the pale pink light that appeared through the skin above Sesshomaru's heart she gasped quietly to herself and quickly pulled her hand back. 'The Shikon Jewel!'

"What are you doing my dear Kagome?" Sesshomaru mumbled while still obeying her given orders from before. He rubbed his hands along her covered thighs, encouraging her to keep going.

Twisting her lips in disgust by the way he was acting she decided to go along with what Midoriko and Kikyo had said. They obviously knew this was going to happen and left it up to her to finish it. "Keep your eyes shut and just relax my lord." She watched him grin and she grinned herself. He had no idea what was coming his way and soon it would mean the fall of the most powerful youkai in all across Feudal Japan. Inching her hand closer to his chest where the light shone through, she shut her one eye and nearly screamed as the tips of her fingers sunk into his skin as if nothing was there at all. Closing her other eye she pushed her hand in further, unsure if what she was doing would really work. Suddenly, her hand came in contact with a tiny spherical object and her eyes shot open. She pinched the object between her thumb and index fingers and slowly started to bring it out. She smiled brightly as the pink glow began to surface. "The jewel!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes immediately shot open at her voice and he glared angrily at the smiling girl. A bright pink light shining from within his body caught his eye and his attention was instantly brought down to his chest. "The jewel." He gasped.

At the sound of Sesshomaru's voice she frowned and pulled out the jewel with all the strength inside of her. Just as the surface of it shone through his skin she was violently thrown away from him with an incredible force into the nearest wall.

Sesshomaru grunted as his body was thrown back into the bed frame. Holding tightly to his chest over his heart, he panted heavily for air, feeling his demonic powers diminishing to only that of the strength he had had as his former self and he glared at the stunned girl. "You little bitch. Once I get that jewel back I will make you're life a living hell." Falling over the bedside he stumbled to his feet and slowly staggered his way to the jewel that rested between the two. His once golden eyes flickered shades of blood red as his rage and anger reached a boiling point.

Kagome rubbed the side of her face and rolled her head over onto her shoulder. She could hear him approaching her but she couldn't get up, her body wouldn't allow it. Opening her eyes slightly from weakness she stared at the jewel within her grasp and held back the hot tears of pain that slightly blurred her vision. "I have to get it." She grunted through grit teeth. Pushing herself forward she fell onto her chest, her body sprawled across the ground. Lifting her face from the soft carpet she weakly lifted her arm and stretched it out towards the jewel. When her hand shadowed the jewel, she quickly dropped it over top of it, holding it tightly within her fist. Her eyes lifted to meet Sesshomaru's and she narrowed them as he took a step right in front of her.

Bearing his fangs at the girl he growled loudly. "I'll make you wish you were never born."


	11. The Escape

Chapter 11: The Escape

Kagome gripped tightly onto the tiny pink jewel enclosed in her hand and stared fearlessly up into the golden orbs of her predator. "You were not meant to use its power Sesshomaru." She muttered with an infuriated look. Holding the jewel to her chest she struggled to pull herself up onto her knees. The force of the separation between Sesshomaru and the Shikon no Tama had engulfed her body with weakness and pain to move around. "It was to be used only for good. Not for a despicable, self-righteous and revolting demon such as yourself!" She spat through raged pants for air.

Sesshomaru snarled his fangs at the girl and wrapped his clawed hand around her tiny neck. Lifting her into the air he met her eye to eye and chuckled menisly as he watched her body squirm and try to free herself from this choking. "Now my dear, its my turn to play." Squeezing his hand tighter, her muffled screams and pleads for him to stop were like music to his demonic ears.

"Inu…Inu…" She whispered as Sesshomaru attempted to close her throat and kill her on the spot. Pulling at his arm, kicking and moving violently around she tried to get free so to breathe again.

* * *

Inuyasha lifted his nose into the air and sniffed frantically around for Kagome's scent. "Something's wrong!" He panicked, jumping up onto his bare feet and running to the door that behind held Kagome. "It's Kagome! Her scent is fading!" He heaved his body weight into the wood in an attempt to get through but only remained in the same room. 'She's dying!' His mind screamed with worry.

"How can that be Inuyasha? She's right in there." Miroku stated calmly, folding his arms across his chest and stepping beside the troubled hanyou.

Sango stood on the other side of Inuyasha and nodded. "I have to agree with Miroku. You just need to calm down Inuyasha. Kagome will be just fine." She smiled and lightly patted his shoulder.

Inuyasha glared at the doorway ahead of him and roughly pushed back both Miroku and Sango. "You don't understand! Kagome's in trouble!" Taking a step backwards he cracked his knuckles and prepared himself to take down the door that blocked his entrance. Kagome was in need of his help and no one would stand in his way. "If you don't want to get chopped into pieces then stand back! It's your own fault if I hit you! I will bare you no remorse!" With that in mind said, he leapt into the air and clawed at the door. "Iron Revere Soul Stealer!"

"What?" Sesshomaru gasped, losing his attention from Kagome and now onto his furious younger hanyou half brother. Releasing his grip around Kagome's neck he let her drop to the ground then turned to face the intruder. "Why do you disturb me Inuyasha? Is it that you are ready for another hunt?" He smirked and dragged his clawed finger across his chin.

Inuyasha watched in fear as Kagome's body lay still on the ground, not having moved at all from when she was dropped. Glaring at Sesshomaru he growled and cracked his knuckles once again as a threat to the youkai. "Like hell I do you bastard. I ain't playing any more of your fucking games!" Pouncing at the demon he screamed and slashed at his face only to be caught around the wrists.

Sesshomaru grinned at his brother's sad attempt to rid him of the earth and he stared deep into his angered golden eyes. "Just because I am weaker than before doesn't mean that you can defeat me so easily Inuyasha. I am after all a demon…unlike yourself." He spat and threw the hanyou back again to where he had barged in.

Starring cluelessly at his older brother, Inuyasha couldn't figure out just what he had meant about being weaker. What did Kagome do to him that took away his former strength? "The Shikon Jewel." He whispered to himself, gazing over Kagome's lifeless body. She was a miko but could she have really had the ability to return the jewel back into her possession? There was no way. It wasn't possible.

Sesshomaru stared down at the young girl who held the key to unleashing his demonic powers. His younger brother couldn't stop him and so there was no absolute danger in retrieving the sacred jewel. Hovering over her fallen body he grinned down on her. He still loved her, yes, but he didn't have any intentions of treating her so gently anymore. Not after what she had just done to him. Her bangs hid her faded eyes that if seen, would melt away his evilness but it was her hand that enclosed the jewel that angered him. "Soon though, I'll be back."

Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru inched closer to Kagome. 'She must have it!' Running at the demon, he clawed across his left shoulder, knocking him to the ground. He obviously wasn't expecting his little brother to do something so bold and dangerous in a situation like this. Inuyasha knelt down to Kagome's side and scooped her up into his arms. Her head rolled into his chest and he pulled her closer into his body. Gazing fearfully into her empty eyes, he hoped to the heavens that she had not left him for good. Sesshomaru's loud growl brought his attention back to the situation he was in and he immediately made a run for the door.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed in horror as her friend's body came carried out in Inuyasha's arms. 'She can't be dead! Not her, please not her!' Hot tears burned her eyes and she couldn't hold them in at the sight of her friend. Kagome's face was a ghostly white and her eyes showed no signs of life.

Inuyasha pushed past the crying girl and shouted, "We have to leave now! Don't fall behind!" He ran down the hall and disappeared around the dark corner.

Miroku frowned and snatched onto Sango's hand. "Lets go!" Pulling her forward he led them both after the sprinting hanyou.

* * *

"Please Miroku, tell me she's going to be ok." Sango pleaded over the shoulder of the man. She couldn't bare seeing Kagome like this. Even after they had shut her eyes, it still hurt her to look at her.

Miroku sighed lightly and ran his hand through his hair. "She'll be fine. She's just been knocked out." He looked up at the crescent moon in the blackened sky and was very thankful that their companion had survived.

Sango smiled brightly and whipped away at her tear soaked eyes and cheeks. "Thank goodness." She watched the sleeping girl and felt relieved that soon she would awake.

Standing to his feet, Miroku looked down at Inuyasha who still held Kagome in his arms having refused to let her go. He smiled and brushed his robe free of dirt. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I said she'll be ok."

Inuyasha scowled at the monk. "You just don't understand do you?" He lowered his head into his chest to hide his emotions from his friends and forced back the tears that threatened to fall for Kagome's sake.

Miroku was caught off guard by Inuyasha's sudden mood swing and he stared down at the hanyou. "What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Are you that stupid monk!" Snapped back Inuyasha. "Kagome could have died in there and neither I nor you could have been able to do a thing!" A tiny droplet of salted water slipped from the corner of his eye and dropped onto Kagome's cheek.

"Inu…yasha…" Whispered the soft voice of Kagome. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and she gazed up at Inuyasha's saddened face. Her body ached but she managed to shift herself up in his lap. Placing her hand on his cheek she gently lifted his face to look at hers. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Ka-Kagome?" He stammered, instantly opening his eyes to see only hers shimmering in the moonlight that seeped through the tree branches above them. His mouth curved into a smile and he immediately embraced her tightly into his body. "I'm so glad you're alive." Her beautiful scent filled his senses again like before and he never wanted to let her go.

Kagome laughed at his actions and rested her head against his neck. "I got something Inuyasha." She looked down at her hand and rubbed her fingers over the surface of the object she had stolen from the demon lord.

Inuyasha let her loose and peered down at her closed hand. He knew what she had and dreaded the thought of what Sesshomaru would do to them to get it back. Putting his hand over hers, he peeled back her fingers and gazed at the tiny pink jewel that before he had wanted so badly.

"The Shikon no Tama." Gasped Sango, holding her fingers to her lip. She was astonished and yet confused by how Kagome now had it.

Miroku's eyes widened at Sango's mention of the sacred jewel and he stared down at Kagome to see if it was true. And there it sat, in the hand of the reincarnated priestess. "But…how?" He asked full of curiosity.

Kagome smiled up at her friends and was very willing to tell them the story. "I got it back with the help of Midoriko and-" She quickly turned to Inuyasha and was afraid to finish her sentence. He said that he loved her but had he totally forgotten about his lost love Kikyo? In a way it could be used to test his feelings for her but she was scared to be hurt once again.

"And who?" Miroku pushed for answers. Having the jewel back in their possession gave him a new hope for survival.

Inuyasha stared into her eyes and knew exactly who she was going to say helped her. Sighing lightly he smiled and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. "It was Kikyo wasn't it?" He asked rubbing his hand on her side. He had a feeling it was Kikyo just by the way Kagome had looked at him. Of course, he now had no more feelings for Kikyo, he was totally committed to Kagome.

Kagome nodded slowly, relieved that he already knew who she was trying to talk about. "Yes…Kikyo. She and Midoriko helped me get the jewel back. They somehow knew this was going to happen…that we would get it back again." She smiled and closed her hand again over the jewel.

Sango sighed and stepped beside Miroku. "Well I'm glad we have it back Kagome, and you of course too. It's-"

"You are all going to wish for your death you vermin!" Crows took off from the trees above their heads at the shrill of Sesshomaru's angered voice. The dark forest silenced, only faded echoes of his voice remained.

Kagome instantly jumped into Inuyasha's chest and gripped tightly onto his haori above his shoulders. She bit down on her bottom lip and buried her face into his chest. Sesshomaru's threats to her life were terrifying her and she wasn't too positive about their survival anymore. "He's coming." She whispered nervously.

Inuyasha frowned and looked back in the direction from whence they escaped, holding Kagome protectively against his body. He swore to himself that no more harm would come to her. "That son of a bitch." Reaching down to his left hip, panic struck him like a lightning bolt as his second most important possession to him was no longer there. "Shit!" How could he save his friends and his lover from Sesshomaru's death grip without his Tetseiga?


	12. Tetseiga Returned

Chapter 12: Tetseiga Returned

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his chest as he leapt high into the cold air to the tallest branch of a dark tree. Landing softly on his bare feet, he gently pushed her head down to face the ground. "Keep it quiet ok?" He whispered, frowning as he stared through the shadows and listened carefully for his angry brother.

Kagome nodded slightly under his hand and lifted her hands to cover her mouth. 'Just don't do anything stupid.' She wished in her mind. The cold air burned at her eyes and she quickly shut them tight. Inuyasha could have easily smelt the salted water and turned his attention away from the danger surrounding them just to make sure that she was ok. This is one thing she didn't want in a situation like this.

"Come on out little brother. I won't bite." Sesshomaru teased, his fang slipped over his lip and it sparkled against the bright moonlight. He sniffed the air for his brother and Kagome's scent but found none. "Damn. My demonic powers are still diminishing. That wench." He growled, clutching his hand into a tight fist. 'When I get my hands on them, they're all dead.' Scowling, he continued on his search for his escaped prisoners.

* * *

Sango held her breath as the demon lord passed by the bush where she and Miroku hid. When he disappeared into the dark shadows of the forest, she sighed lightly and whipped away at the sweat gathering on her forehead. "That was close." She whispered, looking at Miroku and rising up onto her knees.

"Indeed." Miroku agreed with a nod and he stood to his feet. Taking Sango's hand he pulled her up beside him then looked up into the tree where Inuyasha kept Kagome safe. "Inuyasha, he's gone." He whispered to the above silhouettes. Soon after he had spoken, the half-dog demon had jumped down from the branch, a flustered young maiden under his arm. "It's safe to go back now."

"Don't let your guard down that easily monk." Inuyasha growled as he placed Kagome down onto her feet. He tucked his hand into hers to help balance her shaky body. Her fear engulfed his senses and for once he really wished that he didn't have the ability to smell such things. It bothered him to think that even under his protection she was still scared of what was around her. "Come on Kagome." He said coolly, picking her up onto his back.

'Be strong Kagome. Now is not the time to be scared.' She quickly hopped onto his back and held tightly onto his shoulders. Something told her that this was going to be a quick and fast ride. "Lets go." She said trying to sound calm to lower Inuyasha's worry about her well being.

Inuyasha grabbed onto her legs and shifted her on more comfortably. "Time to get the Tetseiga back. You guys comin' or what?" He asked over her shoulder to the young couple. Anticipation got the better of him and he had leapt away before they could even answer.

Sango frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. "No, please Inuyasha, wait for us." She muttered emotionlessly. She hadn't expected him to wait or even slow to their pace but it defiantly would have been nice.

Chuckling, Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly shook his head side to side. "That's Inuyasha for you. Just be happy he's back to normal again."

She sighed and looked up to the man she had such strong feelings for. "I guess you're right. We better get going then huh?"

With that said, the two ran off into the night, the cold air rushing past their faces. The breeze burned their eyes and tears stung them, rolling out of the corners and drying on their cheeks. In only a few minutes, the dark candlelit castle came into view and their run slowed to a walk.

"Inuyasha I'm surprised you're not inside yet." Remarked Miroku with a sly smirk on his face. His feet stepped lightly across the dirt ground as he approached the half-demon and the miko by his side.

When Miroku stepped in front of him, Inuyasha grabbed onto the collar of his robe and pulled him closer to his face. "Shut the hell up monk! I would have been in there already if it weren't for Sango. She's the only one who knows where my sword is!" He frowned and pushed the monk away angrily.

Miroku whipped his hands down his robe, un-wrinkling the creases Inuyasha had just newly formed. "Don't blame her for your problems." He shot a glare at the hanyou but quickly dropped it when he saw the look in Kagome's eyes. All his anger seemed to be pushed away by the glistening in her hazel orbs. Clearing his throat he walked past the silver-haired man and spoke calmly over his shoulder, "Just forget it ok Inuyasha? We have more important things to deal with. Petty arguments can wait until later." His sandals tapped up the stairs leading to the castle. Soon his feet weren't the only ones heard and he smiled slightly to himself, knowing that his companions had joined his side once again. As he reached the castle's double doors he opened them with relative ease and led the group into the dark and dusty hallway. "Sango," He called back in a normal tone of voice. Sesshomaru was well far away and if he couldn't even smell them, then there was no way he could here them all the way over here. "You're the only one who knows where we're going. How about you lead the way." Smiling at the woman, he took a step the side and held out his hand.

Sango nodded with a serious expression and walked calmly in front of the crowd. "It's just this way." She quickly said and began walking down the hall. It wasn't common for her to be the leader and she didn't want to disappoint the group in any way.

Inuyasha grumbled quietly to himself and followed silently behind his friends. Watching their dark figures walk so easily and uncaringly ahead of him, he snickered across his mind. 'They have no idea what's coming.'

With Sango leading the way, the group silently stepped down the stone stairs that led to the darkest and lowest level of the castle. "We're almost there." She whispered. Reaching up along wet and moldy wall to her right, she pulled down a lit torch and held it in her hands.

The group's senses were on high alert and Inuyasha had decided to step closer to Kagome having entered a more darker corridor that even the torch in Sango's hand couldn't light up. Their breathing was silent, only puffs of smoke escaping from their mouths showed that they were still living.

Finally, Sango stopped, signaling the others to do so as well. Sighing from the amount of nervousness built up inside of her, she wrapped her hand around the handle of the doorway that stood in front of them, blocking their entrance to the next room. "We're here. Inuyasha, the Tetseiga will once again be with us."

Grinning, Inuyasha rubbed his hands together, anticipating the feel of his beloved sword in his grasp once more. 'Sesshomaru you are so dead! Once the Tetseiga's back you'll wish you never messed with me! You'll pay for doing this to Kagome and my friends!' He watched quietly as the door creaked open at Sango's own will. "Come on Sango. We don't have time for this!" His impatience overcame him and he pushed his way past Kagome and Miroku to reach Sango. Removing her hand from the door handle he swung it open and stared deeply into the pitch-black room.

Sango frowned and took a step beside him, holding the torch out into the room. "It's good to learn some patience Inuyasha as well as some precaution when entering a strange room. What if there were traps set in here? We all could have been killed thanks to you." It didn't matter how many tips either she or Kagome gave him, it just wouldn't sink in. After getting no response except for a small grunt from her interrogation, she lifted the torch up to the sidewall and lit another on fire.

Kagome gasped as every torch in the room suddenly lit on fire in domino sequence and brightened up the room in which they stood. "Amazing…" she whispered, not really expecting anyone to hear and answer back.

As the last torch caught fire, a smirk appeared on Inuyasha's face as his eye instantly caught the figure of his sword. "Tetseiga." He said while walking towards the back corner of the room.

Kagome followed closely behind and gazed at all the weapons that hung on the cracked walls of the narrow room. "I don't like it in here…Its like being in a slaughter house." She said uneasily and moving closer into Inuyasha's arm. She recognized these weapons and was sure that everyone else did as well. Each of them were used to harm Inuyasha during Sesshomaru's regular hunts and his blood still stained the now rusting blades.

"Quit whining. We'll be out soon." Muttered Inuyasha, his full attention on his sword.

Sango smiled as her boomerang came into sight and old memories of battles fought and won flashed across her mind. "Hold this Miroku." She said passing the lit torch to the man behind her then walked out towards her weapon. As she reached it, she fell onto her knees and pulled it off the wall and into her chest. Her hand dragged down the surface and tears began to swell in her eyes as those memories returned once again, memories of her family, her village, Kohaku and Kilala. "I'll be back soon." She whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head against the Hiraikotsu. 'That's right. We're getting out of here!' Strength suddenly warmed her blood and she gripped tightly onto the handle of her Hiraikotsu before standing to her feet. Swinging her weapon over her shoulder she walked back to Miroku who had already gathered his staff and was patiently waiting for the others to return.

Miroku smiled at the young woman and was happy for her that her weapon, crafted by her father had returned to her. Their time for truth was finally arriving and soon they would be able to go home and live happily again.

Inuyasha stopped in front of his sword and immediately took it into his grasp. He grinned as his clawed hand wrapped around the hilt and he felt that familiar feeling of strength again. Pulling the sword out a bit from within it's sheath he gazed at its rusty and battered blade. "Just as I remember. Great to have you back Tetseiga." Strapping the Tetseiga securely at his left hip he turned around to Sango and Miroku already with their weapons and ready to go. "Lets go. It's time to kick some demon ass." He said, pleased that the gang and everything was back to normal again. "Come on Kagome." He instructed, beginning to make his way back to the couple by the doorway.

Just as she was about to follow, a familiar green piece of fabric caught the corner of her eye and without even thinking, she quickly ran to it in hopes that it was what she thought it was. Kneeling down to the floor, she tugged on the material that was piled underneath a bunch of old swords and a large smile appeared on her face when it was set free. "My uniform!" She exclaimed, hugging it into her chest.

Everyone turned to the see the young girl and smiled when they saw her gleaming face.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile too although his pride didn't allow it for long. "Kagome, we have to go. Do you want to live or not?" He demanded for answers.

Kagome rose to her feet and smiled sweetly in his direction. "Please Inuyasha just give me a second ok?" She asked.

After Inuyasha's huff about her holding them up, Sango led them outside of the room and closed the door behind them. Kagome didn't have a weapon to retrieve after Sesshomaru had snapped her bow in half when she had tried to shoot him down. Not only had he taken her bow, he had stripped her of any memories she had of her own era by taking her clothes and giving her an old dress in return. That day Kagome was very upset but tried her best to hid it from everyone. If this was what would make her happy, give her strength and make her feel like part of the group again, then she deserved to have what she had found.

A short while after, the door opened once again and Kagome stepped out, now dressed in her usual school uniform. "Alright, lets go everyone." She said tapping her toe on the ground and lifting up a bow and quiver full of arrows from behind the door.

"And just where did you get those?" Inuyasha asked curiously, a bit annoyed that she hadn't confronted him first before she began taking things that didn't belong to her.

Kagome frowned slightly and swung the quiver over her shoulder. "I need some kind of weapon Inuyasha. How else am I suppose to fight."

"And who said that you were going to fight? Its better if you didn't. I wouldn't have to worry about you getting hurt or getting in the way!" He shouted walking towards her. His body towered over hers and he glared down into her fearless eyes.

"I'm fighting whether you like it or not Inuyasha. I've been fighting the whole time I've been here. We all have." She grinned as his mouth opened to speak and yet nothing came out. Getting a hold of her bow, she stepped past Inuyasha and began leading the way back out of the basement. Before getting too far ahead, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "And you can't stop me. Now, are we going to get out of here or not?" Her rhetorical question was announced with much enthusiasm. She believed they would win no doubt about it.

Inuyasha smirked at her readiness for a fight and he held his hand tightly around the hilt of the Tetseiga. This was the Kagome he loved. "Yeah, let's get out of here for good." He gazed at Kagome's serious grin and ran up by her side, followed by Sango and Miroku. The time had arrived and he knew that each of them would do anything to get out safely, alive and all together.


	13. We are the Hunters

Chapter 13: We are the Hunters

"Inuyasha! Don't be such a coward. Show yourself!" Sesshomaru hissed like a maniac. His patience for his brother was growing thin and he had sworn that no more mercy would be bestowed upon his friends. Growling in frustration, he unsheathed the Tokijin and kept on his search.

Smirking after hearing Sesshomaru's angered voice, Inuyasha peered down from his tree searching for his furious older half brother. His eyes darted down to Miroku and Sango crouched behind a line of trees awaiting his signal. Kagome stood beside them, her arrow set securely on her bow, ready to be shot and her eyes peeped cautiously around the corner of the tree. She was aware of what was to come, he knew it. Smelling Sesshomaru's scent growing closer, he shifted his eyes back to the scenery ahead of him and waited for his appearance.

Sesshomaru's light footsteps tapped out from within the trees and he stopped abruptly in a small opening between the two sides of the forest. His pale face looked to the dark sky, the moonlight dancing across his well-groomed silver hair and he sniffed the cold air once more. "I know you're near little brother. Be a good little puppy and return to your master at once." He muttered in almost a whisper. Re-wrapping his clawed fingers around his Tokijin, he gazed into the darkness of the forest opposite to where he had come out. "You'll be dead soon anyway. Why not just get it over with now?" His question blew across the light breeze but returned no answer in the next passing gale.

Inuyasha held his hand against the body of the tree and perched himself up onto his toes. He was ready and knew that they would be the ones victorious at the end of it all.

Hearing the shuffle in the tree behind her, Sango lifted the Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and raised her hand in the air, three fingers pointed up straight. Inuyasha had given his signal that he was ready and all that was left was her countdown and then they'd all attack at once. It was foul proof and it would defiantly startle the demon lord, sensing by how hostile he was. Her ring finger folded back into her hand to leave two fingers remaining in their original position.

Inuyasha bared his fangs and his breathing grew rather intense. Before Sango finished her countdown, his body unconsciously leapt off the branch and flew over their heads.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the blur of red flashed across her vision. 'No! You weren't supposed to do this!' She ran out from behind the tree to see him plunge himself into a dangerous battle.

"Feel the wrath of my Tetseiga!" Inuyasha hollered as he ripped the Tetseiga from its sheath and went hurling down towards the demon.

Sesshomaru smirked and lifted his own sword above to protect himself from the blow. Both their swords clashed against each other, sending a loud ring between the vast amount of trees surrounding them. "I thought you'd never come." He hissed through clenched fangs.

Inuyasha pushed down heavily on the Tetseiga, his body still stuck in mid-air from the attack and chuckled deep inside his chest. "Bet you're glad I did then huh?" He said in a threatening voice.

Chuckling as well, Sesshomaru nodded and moved his other hand over to the hilt of the Tokijin. "I most certainty am." Pushing harder against Inuyasha's weight he began to push back with the same amount of strength. 'He's much stronger than before.' With one ounce of power, Sesshomaru pushed hard against his sword, sending sparks flying from where the two swords met.

Too much power was weighed upon his sword and Inuyasha's whole body was thrown forcefully back and knocked into a tree. He grunted lightly as he slid down the bark and onto his feet again.

Sango and Miroku emerged from behind the trees and took their stances behind the demon lord, their weapons ready in front of them.

Kagome quickly ran by Inuyasha's side and held up his drooping shoulders. "Are you alright Inuyasha? You're not hurt are you?" She asked with worry in her eyes, one question right after another.

Sesshomaru snickered at, in his opinion, the hopeless couple and prepared his sword again. He stood sideways to keep an eye on his enemies that surrounded him. "Get up…worthless half-breed."

Sango frowned at the demon, a vast amount of anger visible in her hazel eyes. "How dare you discriminate our friend! He is not worthless!" Immediately, she lifted the Hiraikotsu into the air and whipped it at Sesshomaru. "Hiraikotsu!" She screamed, her voice echoing around the group as she released the handle of her weapon.

Sesshomaru's expression fell to its original emotionless look and he quickly extended his index and middle fingers. His nails began to glow a bright green and with a quick flick of his wrist, his poison whip was released, snapping away Sango's fast approaching weapon.

"What the-?" She gasped as her boomerang pierced through the soft ground at her feet.

As his whip returned back to his hand, Sesshomaru frowned at the girls failed attempt to kill him. "Know your place. Do not interfere with my battle against Inuyasha. You are not to be a part of it." He threatened, regaining his stature.

Sango returned her weapon into her hands and scowled. "We're just as much a part of this as he is! We all swore revenge on you for the things you did and so we're all going to fight against you!" She shouted in rage.

"Such pests you are." He muttered while brushing back a strand of hair behind his ear. "Its futile to fight against me. Why can't you just accept your fate?"

"Our fate?" Inuyasha questioned, the hint of amusement in his voice. He brushed Kagome's hand away from his shoulders and stood up straight. His silver bangs hung down his face, shadowing his eyes as they pierced silently through Sesshomaru. He gripped extremely tight around the hilt of the Tetseiga and frowned heavily. "Our fate does no lie in the hands of you Sesshomaru! You bastard!" His body dashed forward approaching Sesshomaru at a fast pace. "You're going down!"

The Tetseiga and Tokijin clashed again, signaling a loud crash of thunder from up above in the clouding midnight sky. Sheets of water droplets fell from the black clouds overhead, soaking the warriors below.

Inuyasha grit his teeth as his feet landed on the now muddy ground and he pushed his sword against Sesshomaru's. His heart raced a million times faster than normal and he could feel the Tetseiga pulsing after every clash with the Tokijin. "I'm not going to lose to the likes of you! Never!" With one final push against his brother, Inuyasha knocked the Tokijin away and slashed the Tetseiga across Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru grunted and quickly jumped back away from Inuyasha. He didn't even need to look at his arm to know that he was already missing a limb. A smirk stretched across his wet pale face and he let out a deep chuckle from within his throat as old memories returned of his first battle against Inuyasha. "Just like old times little brother. Its funny how you seem attracted to my left arm." He kicked aside his severed arm and raised the Tokijin again, ready to continue fighting.

Inuyasha grinned and prepared himself as well for their fight. "But this time there's no grave to leave you behind in." He snickered, stretching his claws around the handle.

Dark clouds full of rain blanketed the sky leaving visibility very difficult. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes glowed in the thick blackness, contact on only each other. Their deep breaths filled the moist air and gave the forest a more eerie feeling than before. Frequent strikes of lightning were the only available light source in the dark forest. The small breezes of wind picked up to large gusts and shook the trees violently around in the enclosed space. A light mist surrounded the two demons as the cold rain cooled their heated bodies.

Inuyasha growled lightly and whipped his face clean of water before returning to his sword. "Is your break done Sesshomaru?" He hissed sarcastically.

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself and glared at Inuyasha's shinning eyes. "I was going to ask the same of you little brother."

"Well then," Inuyasha started with a snicker, holding the massive Tetseiga over his shoulder. "Ladies first."

A loud crack of thunder silenced the forest as a bright flash of lightning revealed both the demons ready for another battle. Darkness fell once again over the land. Suddenly another lightning stuck and both their bodies were gone for their original positions. Sparks emitted through the thick black night and deafening rings of swords hitting against one another rang through everyone's ears. The flashes of light from above suddenly became much more frequent, blinding the scene before them. It was as if the heavens knew what was going on and were trying to stop it.

"This is it little brother, time for your demise." Hissed Sesshomaru, his eyes beginning to flicker different shades of blood red. He roughly pushed Inuyasha back and watched with wild amusement as his feet slipped and he feel into the mud.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked in terror, running out to his fallen figure.

Sesshomaru frowned at the approaching girl and swung out his sword in her direction with no intention of pulling it away if she grew too close. It would be her own fault if the sword in his hand pierced through her heart, killing her instantly. "Do no interfere wench! I'll deal with you later!" He shouted, still rather furious with her actions from earlier. She was the reason why this had to happen.

Kagome stopped abruptly and stared at Inuyasha. "Please get up…Please Inuyasha." She whispered, loud enough for him to hopefully hear.

Inuyasha grunted and pulled himself up onto his bottom. His ears were ringing, his eyes were burning and affecting his vision, and he couldn't quite remember where he was. Rubbing the side of his head, he quickly noticed that something was missing from his grasp. 'The Tetseiga!' He searched frantically for his beloved sword and quickly found it buried under the wet mud. He didn't even notice Sesshomaru's body standing before him or Kagome to the side of him. A sly grin appeared across his lips and he reached to take the sword back into his hands.

Sesshomaru smirked mischievously at Inuyasha's cluelessness to his surroundings and he instantly crushed Inuyasha's hand with his foot. "I don't think so Inuyasha."

Choking on air, Inuyasha blindly looked up and stared fearfully at the smiling demon above him. He tried in panic to take back his hand and the Tetseiga to no success.

The clouds parted in the sky and once again, moonlight shimmered down upon the dangerous situation the half-demon boy was positioned in. The rain suddenly stopped. Droplets of water dripping off the leaves of trees were the only sounds revealing that it had actually rained.

Sweat gathered at the back of Inuyasha's neck and he could feel his mouth drying by the second. He stared up into Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes, helpless to do anything.

Sesshomaru chuckled loudly and glared at Inuyasha's face. "Hmmm…" He lifted his finger to stroke down his chin. "This looks vaguely familiar…doesn't it Inuyasha?"

Kagome took a step forward and reached out her hand in an attempt to pull him away from danger. But she knew it would go unsuccessful. "…Inuyasha…Please. Get up!" She called out to him. Staring at his blank expression, she could feel exactly how he did…completely and utterly terrified.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. He longer had any feeling left in his body, he couldn't move at all. His mind flashed back to those nightmares of him fighting against Sesshomaru and how he was always the one to die. Could they have been prophecies? Sesshomaru's chuckle brought him back to the real world and he stared up at the sword aimed straight for his body. 'Move damnit! Come on! I can't abandon Kagome! I can't leave her vulnerable! I need to stay!' His mind shrieked, urging his body to move but no compromise came.

Sesshomaru looked down at the half-demon. "Exactly like before." He lifted his sword to the side of him and pointed the tip for Inuyasha's gut. "Farewell…little brother." With one final thrust, his sword pierced through Inuyasha's body, the tip ripping out his backside.

Inuyasha screamed in agony, gripping tightly with his hand around the blade that entered his body. His scream grew louder as Sesshomaru twisted the sword around inside of him. He shut his eyes tightly to try and outlast the pain to no prevail. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth and dripped off his chin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed with horror, her eyes swelling with tears. Her body automatically ran forward, waiting to take him into her arms and tell him that everything was going to be ok.

Sesshomaru frowned after he heard Kagome's voice and he drew his sword out from inside Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha's loud scream as the sword was pulled away rung through his sensitive ears and he felt quite pleased with himself. "Pitiful." He spat as he watched Kagome fall over Inuyasha's body.

Pulling Inuyasha's shoulders up from falling, she brushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead and stared at his painful expression. "Don't die on me…Please don't die." She whimpered softly.

Inuyasha flinched under the pain and slightly opened his eyes to gaze at her face. Lifting up his bloody hand from his side, he pressed it against her cheek and smiled weakly.

Kagome shut her eyes, allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks and she held her hand over his. "You can't leave me." She sobbed quietly.

Sesshomaru scowled at the young girl and snarled angrily. "I told you! You're all going to die! You too Kagome!" He lifted the Tokijin above his shoulder, anger and hate flowing through his heated blood. "Die!"


	14. Lost Hope

Chapter 14: Lost Hope

Kagome stared fearfully up into the demon lord's eyes, her body sitting protectively over the injured half-demon. 'Not this again…We were so close!' She gasped as Sesshomaru raised the sword over his shoulder, preparing to cut clean her head from her body. Shutting her eyes tightly, she pulled Inuyasha closer to her and buried her head into his chest. "Inuyasha I'm sorry." She whimpered quickly, fearing that her last words may be swallowed up by pain.

Sesshomaru spat at Inuyasha's feet and scowled at the couple cowering before him. "I told you no one would survive. I told you that you could not win against me. Now, die!" He hollered.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted in panic and fury, whipping her giant boomerang across the field towards the demon lord. The weapon hissed through the air, spinning in hundreds of circles until it reached its destination, the hand of Sesshomaru that held strongly onto the sword. The demon obviously wasn't expecting it as the Hiraikotsu sliced right through his wrist and returned back to Sango, now stained with her enemy's blood. She grinned, very pleased with herself as Sesshomaru's agonizing grunt filled the forest air and she swung her weapon back over her shoulder. "And we told you that we all fight together as a team!" She called cruelly over to the man, seemingly amused by his pain.

Sesshomaru watched in fear as his severed hand fell to the ground, its fingers twitching, pleading to be returned to his body. The Tokijin that was once in that hand pierced through the ground at his feet and he found himself unable to protect himself anymore. He quickly whipped the lost expression from his face and glared through the corner of his eyes at the female demon slayer. "Wretched girl." He muttered through grit fangs. "I told you to stay out of the way!" His angered voice shouted back at her.

Sango smirked at his amount of anger and fastened her weapon around her shoulder and chest. It was no longer needed for they had already won. "You didn't think I'd stand here and let you kill our companion did you?" She laughed under her breath, quite aware that he still heard her.

He frowned and bared his sharp fangs in her direction as a warning. "Don't start talking like you're the ones victorious. It's far from over my dear."

"And how do you suppose that Sesshomaru? You've already lost both your arms." A dangerous and menacing chuckle was heard from below followed by the shuffling of feet.

Sesshomaru nearly choked on air and he cautiously turned around. Expecting to frown down upon the source of the voice he met the owner eye to eye, sword in hand. "You're supposed to be dead…" He gasped in almost a whisper.

Inuyasha grinned and whipped the blood from his hand onto his already blood stained haori. "Am I? Well it seems you've yet again failed to kill me." He snickered, wrapping both hands firmly around the sword's hilt. "Stay back Kagome." He called over his shoulder to the young girl. "Say Sesshomaru, do you find yourself a fair fighter?" The half-demon questioned, his fingers cracking as he gripped tighter onto the handle.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at the man before him, a large pool of dark red blood forming on the ground around his feet. "What is this Inuyasha? Some kind of detour to buy some time before I kill you? No. If I were such a fair fighter we wouldn't be in this situation. What is the point of this?"

Inuyasha smirked and swung the Tetseiga over his shoulder. "Here's the point. Because neither am I!" He cried, slashing the sword with one giant swing through the demon's body.

The force of the blow threw Sesshomaru's body back, surrounded by a blanket of power. His mouth opened but no sound came out and his blood red eyes enlarged with pain. The youkai's body crashed into the soft grass, indenting his figure into the ground. As the cloud of dust from his fall drifted away, the demon was found lying still, his eyes now closed and blood pouring from his open wounds, including the newest edition Inuyasha created down his chest.

A long sigh escaped from Inuyasha's blood-filled mouth and he fell onto his knees, using the Tetseiga for support. He laughed slightly, observing his brother's dead body and while whipping the blood from the side of his lips. "Thought he could win against us." Shutting his eyes from exhaustion, he rested his head against his hands on the side of the blade.

Kagome smiled and let her body relax. "It's finally over." She whispered softly, approaching the hanyou and kneeling by his side. Placing her hand gently over his, she gazed at his tired yet relieved face. "I knew you could do it. Thank you Inuyasha."

Surprised by her thanks and affection towards him, Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared into hers. He smiled slightly and let out a small laugh. "I should be the one thanking you guys." He looked over his shoulder to Sango and nodded his head once.

The demon slayer nodded and smiled back. "We pulled through this together." She added with confidence.

"Very true." Miroku agreed, stepping beside Sango and observing the fallen demon lying dead before Kagome and Inuyasha. "Now we can leave this place and get on with our lives. Its been so…" He suddenly stopped as a faded light emitting from Sesshomaru second sword, the Tenseiga caught his eye. This was the other sword Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father created to make it futile to kill one another. How could they have forgotten about that? His eyes grew large as the light become brighter and the sword began to tremble. "Inuyasha! He's not dead! Look out!" He shouted in fear.

That twisted, eerie cackle hissed through the sudden breezes that blew by the group's face. The force of the wind picked up tremendously and encircled the youkai's body. It lifted his once lifeless figure up from within the hole he had created and stopped once he was standing upright in the air. The hand that was severed by Sango's weapon sprouted anew and he clutched his fingers into a fist. His eyes that were once shut suddenly shot open and pierced down at the young couple with their cold gaze. "Inuyasha." The demon lord called, his voice loud enough in rage that it trembled the ground that group stood on. "You are quite the fool." He mocked, the wind twisting his hair and tail in an upward spiral.

"Damnit." Inuyasha muttered quietly, rising unsteadily to his feet and leading Kagome behind him protectively. 'I can't believe I forgot! Father gave the Tetseiga to me and the Tenseiga to Sesshomaru!' He lifted the Tetseiga from the ground, his muscles aching, begging him to relax. He ignored the slight sting of pain and held the sword out in front of him. There was no way he could stop now. Not after they were so close and had already tasted freedom. Not now.

Sesshomaru's lip curved into a smirk. "You know I can't die and yet you're still willing to fight me? This is quite amusing." Though finding Inuyasha's determination humourous, he did not feel the need to laugh. He had got lucky that time. The Tenseiga had always been a 'useless sword' to him and yet he refused to remove it from his hip. At times like this it came in very handy. If it weren't for the sword that couldn't kill, he'd have been long dead. "I may not have all moveable body functions but I am a demon…unlike yourself."

Inuyasha frowned at his comment and tightened his hands around the Tetseiga. "That has nothing to do with it Sesshomaru! Half-demon or not, I can still kill you! I have something you don't!" He started, then ran at full speed at the youkai. Leaping into the funnel of wind that surrounded him, he lifted the Tetseiga high into the air, preparing to take down the demon once again then strip him of the Tenseiga. His plan was set and he believed it would work. "I have friends who help destroy disgusting demons like you!" His own demonic wind surrounded the Tetseiga and with one strong swipe, blasted a large sum of power at the demon lord.

The smirk never ceased to leave Sesshomaru's pale face as Inuyasha's sword's power came hurling towards his body. Just as it was about to swallow his body up whole, he did a quick twist in the air, using the Tenseiga to slice across it and redirect it back at Inuyasha.

With not enough time to react, the large spherical ball of immense energy was thrust into his chest, forcing his body violently backwards into the nearest tree trunk. The wound in his stomach spit out blood and ran down the creases of the bark to the ground. New wounds on his body opened and soaked his haori with their ruby red colour. The hanyou remained on the tree for the blast was so strong that he had been plastered into the tree's body. His body ached more and he was overcome with sudden exhaustion. Slowly lifting his head, he stared at the blurry figure of his older brother, not being able to comprehend what he did wrong. His vision grew worse from loss of blood and with one rough cough, his head fell slowly into his chest, his silver bangs shadowing his pale face.

Kagome choked on her words and watched in horror as Inuyasha's body gave out on him. Her hazel orbs filled with crystal tears and streamed down her cheeks. "I-Inu…yasha…"She tried calling, her voice too shaky to hardly even make a sound.

Sesshomaru grinned, silently congratulating himself for finally killing his young hanyou brother. He watched in wild amusement as Inuyasha's hand loosened around the hilt of the Tetseiga and it slowly slipped from his grasp. The sword he had yearned so much for pierced through the ground below Inuyasha, signaling the death of its beholder. He chuckled deep inside his chest and eyed the sword.

Hearing Sesshomaru's amused laugh from above her, she quickly turned to see him lower to the ground and take a step forward, his eyes glued on the Tetseiga. Kagome gasped and caught the Tetseiga in her own vision. 'He can't have it! It's Inuyasha's sword! The Tetseiga does not belong to him!' Her body instantly shot forward and ran for the sword, attempting to take it before Sesshomaru did. "Inuyasha! Wake up! Get the Tetseiga!" She shouted in panic, not believing that he had died.

Kagome's figure crossed his path to the sword and he frowned furiously. "Damn wench!" He roared, angered with her once again. His next step and others following were quick sprints of his remaining demonic power and within no time he was by her side.

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru's body suddenly appeared by her right side and she swallowed back her scream. "Inuyasha!" She shouted louder.

Sesshomaru glared at her and snarled, revealing his sharp fangs to her. "Do not interfere!" His fingernails began to glow and he quickly flicked out his poison whip, snapping it violently across Kagome's pale face, arm and legs.

The poison singed her bare skin and she tripped over her own feet, rolling roughly into the ground. Pulling herself up unto her knees, she lifted her shaky hand to the side of her face and lightly touched her wound. Holding her hand out in front of her, she gazed at the blood that now stained her fingertips. Tears fell from her eyes. Not from pain, but from loss of hope. She had tried and failed at retrieving Inuyasha's sword. They would've at least stood a chance against Sesshomaru if she had.

"Kagome!" Sango called, running to the injured girl and dropping to her side.

Miroku followed behind and felt his heart being stabbed at the saddened look upon Kagome's face. "You tried Kagome." He whispered softly, hurt that she was hurting more than anyone else.

Kagome caught Sesshomaru's cackle and fiercely turned her head to watch him stop in front of the Tetseiga. "…No…Inuyasha…" She murmured. Nothing could compare to how she felt. Inuyasha was dead and she couldn't save the Tetseiga, the only thing she'd have left to remember him by and keep his spirit by her side.

Sesshomaru's hand fluttered over the Tetseiga and rested atop the hilt. "Hmmm…It seems that Tetseiga knows of its owners death and has chosen me as the new master." He tilted his head back towards the remaining three members of the group and grinned devilishly. "Now its your turn."


	15. Love's Courage

Chapter 15: Love's Courage

Terrified, Kagome sat still in fear as Sesshomaru's hand slowly inched around the hilt of the Tetseiga. It was like a movie in slow motion and she didn't have the control to rewind or stop, anything to prevent it from playing forward. The slashes of poison scarred the side of her face and gave her a burning pleasure but nothing too severe due to the fact that the Shikon no Tama still dangled around her neck.

Sesshomaru licked his lips and eyed up and down the sword. "Finally." He whispered wickedly. "I've waited so long for this day to arrive. And what a perfect day at that." He snickered, shifting his gaze up to the dead hanyou pinned to the tree above him.

Wrapping her arm around Kagome's shoulders to hold her from falling, Sango stared at the youkai in utter horror. 'We were so close.' She said in her head, not daring to speak out loud for it would've upset Kagome greatly. She listened closely to Kagome choke on her tears and soon found her head fall into her own shoulder. Sango shut her eyes tightly to stop her gathering tears from falling and rested her head against Kagome's. "Shh, it's ok. We'll all be together again." She cooed, knowing unfortunately what was to come.

Miroku frowned down upon the girls and their sudden loss of hope. "Both of you stop this foolishness! Would Inuyasha want it to end this way?" Their eyes lifted to his and he quickly answered his own question. "No! He'd want us to live!" He spun on his heels and stabbed his staff through the ground at his side. Glowering at the demon, hatred in his violet eyes, he wrapped his hand tightly around the prayer beads that sealed the curse on his right hand. "Kagome." He called over his shoulder.

Kagome gazed through her tears that clouded her vision at Miroku's sudden determined expression and lifted her face from Sango's shoulder.

"Get the Tetseiga and I'll get Sesshomaru." He smiled slightly, telling her that he had a plan and was positive that it would work. "You can do it."

She gasped from shock and also of the fear of failing again. "What if…" She stopped herself and looked through the corner of her eye to Inuyasha then Sesshomaru. It was worth a try considering she had nothing left to lose. Slowly rising to her feet, her knees shaking she stepped unsteadily to the side of the monk. "Alright." Strapping her bow over her shoulder she awaited his signal.

Miroku smirked and looked to Sesshomaru. "This is it. Let's do it." Quickly untying the beads from around his arm, the flaps of his glove opened and revealed the black void in the center of his palm. "Wind Tunnel!" He shouted loudly. The winds in the forest violently picked up to fierce gales and were sucked into this tiny hole.

Sesshomaru felt his feet suddenly lift off the ground and his body slowly began to be pulled away from the Tetseiga. "No!" He grunted, stretching out his arm to take the sword into his grasp. His clawed finger just grazed the hilt before he was forcefully pulled backwards.

Miroku grit his teeth from the amount of force the wind pressed against his body and twisted his head slightly to the side. "Get ready Kagome." He said calmly to the young girl.

Kagome nodded and prepared herself to make a run for it. "Let's go." Stepping farther away from Miroku her eyes lifted to stare deeply in lost love at her hanyou. 'I'll get you back Inuyasha. We promised each other we wouldn't die.' She clutched her hands into a fist and watched as his hair blew with the wind. '…Either you come back or…I'm following.'

Sesshomaru flipped his body in the wind until he was facing the man that controlled the it. As his body was being blown forcefully back towards them he lifted his two fingers and within no time, his poison whip stretched out from his fingernails. "I told you not to interfere." He muttered infuriated. Snapping the whip at the monk, it wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled tight.

A small painful grunt was heard from the monk and he shut his eyes tightly. 'He'll pull me in if he doesn't let go!' In total panic, his eyes shot open and spotted the fast approaching demon, a smirk upon his face.

As he grew dangerously close to the void in the monk's hand, Sesshomaru pulled against his poison whip, forcing the man to slightly fall forward. "Light on your feet are we?" He mocked loudly over the hiss of the wind.

Regaining his balance, Miroku stared fearfully, though trying no to show it, into the demon's fierce gaze and grabbed hold of his prayer beads, preparing to once again seal the void when necessary. Just as the demon was only a few feet away, he quickly wrapped the beads around his wrist and clutched his hand into a fist. "Go!" He shouted, his eyes locked on the demon.

Kagome quickly kicked off the ground and ran as fast as she could to the Tetseiga. This technique reminded her of those old days spent in school with her friends. So often her teacher would make them run laps around the track and for that she was thankful. If not for him, she would not have been able to run away from demons fought by Inuyasha's side or go quickly to the aid of her feudal era friends or, in this case, retrieve a precious sword and save everyone. She quickly pushed those memories aside and focused on the task at hand…getting the Tetseiga and slaying the demon Sesshomaru.

The wind was still fairly strong and Sesshomaru fluttered with ease towards the monk. Releasing the poison whip from around his wrist, he slashed it rather harsh across the man's chest, ripping apart his robes from where it hit. As he landed lightly on his feet, he returned his weapon back into his nails and frowned heavily as the monk tripped and fell backwards. "Punishment for not doing as you were told."

Miroku grit his teeth and held his hand over his wound. Fresh blood stained the palm of his hand and the singeing burn of his skin had begun to spread down his arm. Sango was kneeling by his side asking over and over again if he was all right but his attention was drawn to something else of more importance. Leaning to the side, he peered around the demon's body to the young girl only a few steps away from their goal.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the monk's lack of attention towards his dangerous self and was about to kill him on the spot when the echo of fast footsteps passed through his ears. Turning abruptly around he snarled at what he saw. "Damn wench!" He growled then took off after Kagome.

Looking over her shoulder, Kagome held her breath when she saw the demon lord already only a few steps behind her. Quickly turning back to her destination, she felt almost relieved that the sword was almost in her grasp. Feeling Sesshomaru's hot breath on her neck and the sound of his weapon being released again, she dove the remaining steps and took the sword into her hand.

Frowning angrily and feeling the rage build up inside him as she got hold of the very sword he had craved for so long, he lifted his arm high into the air and snapped the whip down at the girl with all the strength he possessed.

Kagome's body crashed into the tree that held Inuyasha pinned and she lifted the Tetseiga up to protect herself. Sesshomaru's poison whip wrapped around the rusty blade, leaving the wielder with no harm done.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled back his weapon and stared down the girl. "I've had it with you and your constant antics. Give me the Tetseiga!" He hollered.

The young priestess frowned and glared angrily at the demon she so feared and stood to her feet. "Not over my dead body." She muttered in rage, her teeth grit and her eyebrow twitching from hate. Sweat soaked her hairline and a few beads rolled down the side of her face.

"I can make that possible." He grinned at her challenge and lifted his remaining clawed hand. "Lets see you even try to use my brother's sword."

Kagome swallowed back the lump in her throat and stared into the demon's cold gold eyes. 'I don't stand a chance against him. Oh Inuyasha, please…I know you're still here. Help me.' Her mind pleaded but she knew otherwise that her wish would really come true. She wrapped her fingers tightly around the hilt of the Tetseiga and planted her feet firmly on the ground.

* * *

"Kagome…" Miroku choked, trying to lift himself off the ground with no success. The poison had now spread down to his legs and he no longer had any feeling left. He could slightly feel Sango's hands at his shoulders and hear her soft voice telling him to remain calm. But how could one be calm at a time like this? His friend was about to be engaged in a battle for life or death and he didn't want to be the one to sit around and watch her get hurt for the sake of saving his life. "Sango…" He whispered over his shoulder. "Please…help me to my feet."

Sango gazed into his begging violet eyes and nodded uneasily. Shifting his arm over her shoulder she lifted his droopy body up and held him tightly around his body.

"Thank-you." He choked then coughed quietly under his breath. Observing the tension between the young girl and the youkai, he tightened his hand into a fist and prepared himself if anything was to go wrong.

* * *

"You dare challenge me? You're just a human girl." Sesshomaru chuckled though somewhat admiring her courage and ability to stand up to him. He found it amusing and figured her attitude was because of her being around his younger brother all the time.

"Yeah what of it! You don't think I can beat you!" She spat, feeling quite offended by his remark though deep inside she knew it was true.

Sesshomaru smirked and cracked his knuckles. "I don't think, I know my dear." He teased, intending to insult the young maiden even further. His love for her was still fairly strong so his plan to actually kill her was more of a game to watch her squirm. His smirk was quickly whipped away to go along with his more serious role now. Raising his hand to his shoulder, the sharp tipped claws pointed as a threat to the girl standing before him, he spoke. "Lets go then. I want to see how long you can last against me." His arm shot foreword in an attempt to just barely scratch across her chest.

Kagome swung the un-transformed and useless blade in front of her face, batting away the demon's hand before he got too close. "Longer than you think I can." She held the sword tightly in her hands and stared through the blade that split her face to the youkai. "When it comes to destroying you Sesshomaru I'll never give up." The tears that filled her eyes shimmered in the moonlight as thoughts of Inuyasha flooded her once focused mind. 'I'm doing this for you Inuyasha.' Closing her eyes tightly, she held back the tears and painful memories before returning to the demon lord. "You'll pay for killing Inuyasha!" She cried, stepping forward and slashing the Tetseiga around at Sesshomaru.

The feeling of disgust and hate towards Kagome's love for his dead brother slithered up his spine like a serpent but still no sudden urge to kill her tempted him. He took small steps backwards as the girl swung her weapon wildly at him. "Just like Inuyasha." He taunted quietly.

"…Inu…yasha..." Kagome whispered, coming to a stop and staring blankly at Sesshomaru's feet. Her chest rose and fell quickly and her breathing become more like heavy pants for air just as if she had run a marathon. _'Kagome?'_ A small whisper wracked through her brain and she immediately recognized the voice as Inuyasha's. The muscles in her neck tensed up and she slowly turned her head over her shoulder. Gazing upon the hanyou's lifeless body, her shoulders shrunk, lowering the Tetseiga's pointed blade to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes still remained shut and he hadn't moved an inch from where he stood pinned. Tears of crushed hope this time formed in her eyes as she stared at his pale face. "…Inuyasha." She whimpered softly, letting a single tear roll down her cheek before brushing the others away.

Sesshomaru screwed up his face at the back of the girl's head. His jealousy swallowed up his emotions and he tried his best to shrug it off. 'Might as well kill her now. It'll make it much easier to get to the others.' His golden eyes narrowed as he lifted his clawed hand to the side of his face. "It's time for your demise." His blurred figure charged at the girl, his outstretched hand ready to rip apart her flesh. "You should have been paying attention!" He shouted while leaping into the air and quickly bringing down his claws to the girl.

The Tetseiga in Kagome's hands pulsed, sensing that danger would befall its beholder and a visible barrier was formed around her, trapping the youkai in mid-air.

Sesshomaru gasped and tried in panic to separate himself from the Tetseiga's newly formed barrier around the young priestess. "What is this trickery? This wasn't supposed to happen…Inuyasha's dead!" His eyes lifted and observed the hanyou's beaten and limp body attached to the tree. "He can't be…" He trailed of in a soft whisper to himself.

Kagome turned her head silently back to the youkai now above her, the wind blowing her hair out of her face and her eyes full of hate. Frowning heavily, she tightened her hands around the hilt of the Tetseiga and stared coldly into the demon lord's puzzled eyes. "Our fight has yet to be finished Sesshomaru. And you…you are not to be victorious. I swear it."


	16. The Sword of Life

Chapter 16: The Sword of Life

Sango held tightly onto Miroku, his weight pressed against hers and stared in disbelief at the turning point of the battle. "…Unbelievable…" She gasped quietly in shock. She couldn't imagine how Kagome's strength had just suddenly picked up.

"She has a vast amount of courage and her love for Inuyasha and hate for Sesshomaru drives her." Miroku grunted against the pain that had swallowed up his body. His doubts of them coming through on top were washed away by Kagome's ability to stand again and face the terrible demon. "She can do it. We'll be free soon." He watched Sango nod in the corner of his eye and with some difficulty, he let a small smile appear on his face.

* * *

"You can do it Kagome." She whispered softly and hopefully as her eyes remained locked on the demon lord and reincarnated priestess.

Kagome stared furiously up at the youkai and narrowed her eyes heavily. Her face was clearly visible of hate and she grit her teeth as she spoke. "I'm sick of your twisted games. I'm sick of being locked in this fucking prison with you…I hate everything that you've done to us. I hate everything you've ever said to us." She paused and gave Sesshomaru one last icy glare before spitting out the last of her speech with all the rage she had built up inside of her. "I despise you Sesshomaru!" With one twist of her hands on the handle of the Tetseiga, the barrier protecting her sparked and threw the youkai away.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs, trying to outlast the blast that came from the Tetseiga and its wielder and pulled his hand into his chest. Landing softly on his feet a far distance away from the girl he smirked and licked a small cut on his finger he had received. "Are you finally ready to fight me bitch?" He cursed, amused by her eagerness to kill him. It didn't matter how hard she tried because he just wouldn't die, thanks to the Tenseiga. Running his hand unconsciously down his chest, he touched the hilt of the sword and reminded himself that it was still there.

Following Sesshomaru's hand to the sword at his hip, Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped silently. 'The Tenseiga! That's it!' A small grin stretched across her crimson lips and she lifted the Tetseiga up from the ground. Taking a step forward she stopped abruptly as that haunting voice hissed through her mind once again. _'I'm with you Kagome.'_ Had she totally gone insane? Why was it that she could still hear Inuyasha's voice? Was he not dead? Deciding that the voice wasn't real but her own imagination, she returned her concentration back to the demon. Holding tightly to the hilt of Inuyasha's precious sword, she stared down the youkai, confident about what she was doing. "Lets go Sesshomaru. I've had enough of you."

The youkai smirked, pleased to have a challenge. "It won't be long before you join that worthless half-breed my dear." He charged at her immediately after he had spoken. "Not long at all." Leaping off the ground he floated in the air above Kagome for a second before coming down at her with an outstretched clawed hand. "Die!"

Kagome quickly lifted the Tetseiga above her head and caught the demon once again in the barrier. The barrier was much different this time and relied on her strength to keep the enemy away. She grit her teeth and stared fearlessly up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, beads of sweat rolling down her face and neck. The amount of weight he pressed on the sword and her was unbearable and she used all the strength she had to keep him away.

Sesshomaru grinned and leaned heavily against the weak barrier. "How long will it take before your pathetic barrier gives way and grants me entrance to kill you?" He questioned devilishly. It wasn't a question he wanted answer though, it was just used to tease her, pressure her, maybe even help her.

Taking a step closer to the demon, she tried to hold on longer. "I'm not going to lose…Not to you." She grunted heavily under the weight of Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sango gasped at the dangerous scene playing before her eyes. Sparks of power were beginning to fly out from where Sesshomaru's hand met the barrier as he slowly began to inch closer to Kagome. "Kagome no!" She shouted, stepping away from Miroku to help her friend.

Miroku used what was left of his strength to hold tightly onto Sango's shoulder and prevent her from going any further. "You must stop Sango. She can't hear us."

The demon slayer stopped in her tracks and turned back to face the monk. "Why not?" She asked softly, her voice shaky with fear and tears beginning to swell in her eyes. "What can't she hear us!"

"Because," He gazed back at the young girl's determined face, already aware of the reason. "Look at her. She's fighting on behalf of Inuyasha. This is her fight." Lowering his head he sighed lightly and began to fear the outcome of the battle. "We can't help her."

Sango bit her lip and quickly faced the battle once again. Pushing away her tears she felt totally useless standing there, watching her companion risk her life for a memory and the sake of her friends. "…Oh Kagome."

* * *

"You're getting weaker by the second my dear." Hissed Sesshomaru with a chuckle. His body began to fall closer and closer to the priestess at a steady pace and he couldn't help but let his smirk grow. He stared down into her cold eyes and noticed that nothing of his threats had changed her. He could smell no fear or panic, just that sour overpowering aroma of her hate towards him. "Are you not afraid of death?" He asked curiously.

Kagome grunted, refusing to show how scared she was of the demon and her place in their battle. "Not…at all. I know I'm not going to die because this…" She began to push the sword up against the demon, their eyes still locked on each other. "…This is for Inuyasha!" Her voice rung through the forest, bouncing off one tree to another before it was heard no more. She twisted her hands tightly around the hilt and concentrated all her strength on the barrier surrounding her. A strong gust of wind encircled the ground by her feet and pushed against her body as Sesshomaru slowly began to move back.

"Impossible." He gasped in shock. A new scent filled his flaring nostrils, the soiled smell of his own fear. 'How can this be? Only Inuyasha possessed such strength!' His eyes darted up to the hanyou still pinned to the tree and he was rendered speechless. Kagome's loud raged pants for air distracted his attention and he cautiously looked down upon her. Something was different…very different about her and he just couldn't figure it out. The moon's light suddenly got brighter and painted her body in a mysterious invisible sparkling white. A dim figure of a man dressed in a red haori appeared behind her, his clawed hands wrapped over hers around the Tetseiga. His eyes were covered by long silver bangs but Sesshomaru could tell he was looking right at him. The man's mouth was moving, whispering into Kagome's ear, helping her, encouraging her to slay he who remained above them. All his attention on Kagome was lost as the man's hair parted atop his head and revealed two very distinct dog-ears. "Inuyasha!" He gasped out loud, pulling his hand completely out of the barrier.

Kagome instantly noticed his loss of attention and took it as an opportunity to finally kill the horrible demon. _'Now is your chance Kagome, do it now!' I know you can!'_ That voice spoke again and she felt a sudden growth in her strength. "Die Sesshomaru!" She screamed in rage with a strong swipe of the Tetseiga. The barrier dissipated around her and thrust a long strip of power straight towards the demon.

The blast took him by surprise and met the center of his chest, ripping apart his haori till his upper body was bare. He grit his teeth tightly to try and endure the pain to no prevail. Holding his hand against the force of Kagome's sudden power, he held it back away from his body so to have enough room to jump out and away from its path of destruction. As he leapt away, the orb of energy blew past his body, scratching his face in the process and blew up the many trees behind him.

Frowning unsatisfied with the unsuccessful kill, Kagome prepared her weapon again. "This won't be over until I see you dead!" She hollered, her expression full of hate. Her body immediately ran to the demon, the sword held out at her side, ready to slice through her enemy.

Sesshomaru dropped to his feet and stared wide-eyed in disbelief as Inuyasha's spirit faded into Kagome's body and she approached him with immense speed not normal for a mortal. He raised his clawed hand in self-defense, as her figure suddenly appeared practically right below his nose. "I can not die. And I especially won't die in the hands of a mere mortal girl." His confidence picked up by the late realization that she was just human and he cracked his fingers loudly at his ear. "You should have taken Inuyasha's death as a warning!" He shouted in fury and swiped his hand down to the side, attempting to claw off her head.

Kagome smirked at his approaching dangerous hand. "I don't think so." She muttered, ducking her head and slashing the Tetseiga at his hip. Sesshomaru's clawed fingers sliced apart strands of her ravenous hair but she didn't even take notice, she had just accomplished her one goal. With a pleased look upon her face, she watched with a grin as the Tenseiga fell from his side and landed at her feet.

"You wench!" Sesshomaru hissed, knowing that something had gone wrong because of the feeling he had received that he was now in danger. He glared down at the girl as she picked up his sword into her own hands. "I'm not staling any longer! Good-bye Kagome!" He quickly wrapped his hand around her tiny neck and used all his strength to crush every bone and muscle.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted in a hurry, removing the prayer beads from around his wrist that sealed his cursed void. Sango held his arm and back, helping him direct the wind in their enemy's direction.

The youkai dropped Kagome to the ground and turned fearfully to the other two members of Inuyasha's band of warriors he had so stupidly forgotten about. His body became stiff and his mouth could no longer move nor could his eyes blink as he stared deep into the tiny black hole. How did they do it? How did they manage to trap a powerful demon like himself like this?

Kagome's hair blew violently past her face and she could feel herself suddenly begin to grow lighter by the force of the wind. Gathering the two swords into her chest she scurried across the ground on her knees to the tree where Inuyasha remained pinned. She wrapped her arms around the base of the trunk and gazed over her shoulder at the demon left behind. She was almost saddened by his reaction to his loss. It was almost as if he was stuck in a nightmare and was trying to recap all the mistakes he made to end up there and like that. Before she felt any more remorse towards the demon lord, she buried her face in her arm and listened in silence to the hiss of wind as it passed by her ear.

Miroku grit his teeth and held on tightly to his own wrist. "This is it Sesshomaru. Your time is up!" He threatened, feeling confident that this was the end. "You are going to die in the palm of my hand!"

Sesshomaru's feet lifted a little off the ground and his body slowly began to drift in the direction of the wind. His long silver hair blanketed his face, shadowing his fear from the eyes of his prey that became his predators. 'It's over for me…There's nothing left…I can't do anything.' His head turned to look behind him at the woman he so loved. There was no use even trying to resist these mortals. He knew Kagome wanted Inuyasha…not him. There was nothing left to live for.

Sensing an evil pair of eyes on her, Kagome lifted her head and looked back over to Sesshomaru. His saddened gaze met hers and she quickly looked away. 'Just die already!' She pleaded, staring wide-eyed at the blowing grass below her.

A hardly visible small smile crept across Sesshomaru's lips and he shut his eyes tightly to listen to the many sounds of the wind. "So my reign as the Great Demon Lord of all the land has ended." He started, turning back to the pair that controlled the wind. "All thanks to you disgusting humans. Well done."

Miroku kept his eyes on the demon, fully aware for any danger that may suddenly arise. He couldn't quite come to understand the means behind Sesshomaru's speech. Had he completely gone insane knowing that he was going to die?

Sesshomaru released a single chuckle and licked a speck of blood from his fingertip. "But," His body was only inches away from completely being sucked in to the vortex. "I can assure you that this will not be the last of me. I am a demon of course. I'll find a way to get back. And next time…" His golden eyes pierced through the monk and he snickered devilishly with a full set of fangs. "…Next time I won't be so easy to kill." His final words slid across the wind as his full body was sucked into the dark void, never to be seen again.

Miroku quickly re-wrapped the beads around his wrist with the help of Sango. His body was suddenly overcome with exhaustion and he fell roughly onto his knees. Holding his hand to his chest he stared blankly at the ground. 'Could Sesshomaru really come back?' He shook his head side to side and dropped his arms onto his lap. "There's no way." He grunted, still feeling a bit of pain.

"Miroku don't move. We have to get you some medicine right away." Sango said with concern while kneeling by his side and observing his condition.

Her tenderness helped him to smile weakly up at her and he stopped her hand from touching him with his own. "I'm fine Sango." His fingers entwined with hers and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze for reassurance. "It seems that after Sesshomaru was sucked into my hand the pain from the poison somewhat vanished." His eyes fell to his cursed hand then to the direction of shuffling feet.

Both him and Sango watched sadly as Kagome slowly rose to her feet and stood below Inuyasha's blood covered body. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon and its rays beamed off her shimmering eyes.

Sango lifted her fingers to her lips and looked away from Kagome's painful expression. "Kagome." She whispered quietly, shutting her eyes to block out all sounds that may upset her and force her to cry. They had beaten Sesshomaru, yes, but lost a loved one in the process. "If only there was a way to bring him back to you."

* * *

Kagome held her hands against the tree just below Inuyasha's feet and gazed up at his pale face. "Inuyasha? Can you hear me?" She called quietly, her voice unsteady and choppy. Her eyes spotted the Tenseiga underneath the Tetseiga and she knelt down slowly to retrieve it. Picking it up in her shaky hands, she stood straight and looked back up at his face. "I know you're still with me. You never left my side. If it wasn't for you…we wouldn't have been able to beat Sesshomaru." Her hands slowly unsheathed the Tenseiga as she spoke. The orange morning sunlight danced off its silver blade as it came completely out of its casing. Kagome held it out in front of her and stared at her reflection on its shiny surface. "I'm not going to let you die on me Inuyasha! We made a promise!" She shouted full of emotion. Blinding tears filled the corner of her eyes and she quickly lifted the sword up over her head with both hands. "This is not supposed to be where we part!" Her hands tightened around the hilt as she prepared to strike Inuyasha and fill his body with life again…at least…she hoped so. 


	17. Goodbye

Chapter 17: Goodbye

Miroku's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the Tenseiga in Kagome's hands. "The Tenseiga!" He gasped. That was Sesshomaru's sword otherwise known as the Sword of Life. Had Kagome truly gone mad and thought that she could wield it just like the demon lord?

Sango quickly looked back over her shoulder to Kagome and gasped as well. 'What does she think she's doing?' She closed her open mouth and held on tighter to Miroku's hand. "Will it work?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged his shoulder and was unable to move his eyes from Kagome. "I…I don't really know." If it did work though he would no doubt class it as a miracle. Kagome did posses a lot of strength but was it even enough to bring another back from the dead? They'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

Kagome's hands began to tremble and she could hear the sword begin to rattle because of it. She shut her eyes tightly and concentrated her full attention on what she was about to do. 'Now is not the time to cry Kagome.' She told herself before those tears fell from her eyes. Opening her eyes once again she watched his silent expression and his long silver hair that blew against the wind and across his face. "Please let his work." She pleaded in a whisper and held her grip tighter around the hilt. Without having any second thoughts, she swiped the sword down in his direction. "I won't let you leave me Inuyasha!" She shouted with confidence but also fear and her eyes widened as the sword came in contact with his body.

_Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open but a bright white light forced him to close them again. Holding his hand above his forehead so to shadow his view he let out a long heavy sigh as if he had been holding his breath and opened them slowly again. After his vision had cleared from being blinded before he stared straight up at a faded pink sky and cocked an eyebrow. "That's weird." He muttered, not amused by its odd colour. Using his hands for support he lifted himself up into a sitting position and grunted, expecting it to hurt. "That's even more weird." He said confused. The last thing he could remember was being stabbed multiple times by Sesshomaru so why did he feel no pain? He loosened his haori over his shoulders and observed his unharmed chest. His left eye narrowed as he tried to figure out what was going on. Receiving no proper explanation from himself or anything around him he pulled his haori back over his shoulders and rose to his feet. Cherry blossom petals began to suddenly appear with no tree in sight as its source and blew in the light breeze that passed his face and ran through his silver hair. "Where am I?" He whispered as he looked from side to side. There was absolutely nothing there. No people, no nature, no demons. And where were all his friends? And why wasn't Kagome with him? "Kagome." He gasped now afraid of her whereabouts. Had Sesshomaru taken her? Killed her? Killed him? He instantly began to panic and ran off in a frantic search to find her. "Kagome! Kagome! Where are you!" He called, almost afraid to find her in the end._

"_Inuyasha." A familiar voice whispered from behind him, the light breeze blowing her ravenous hair across her face and shadowing her hazel eyes._

_The half demon stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the woman with open arms. "There you are Kago-" He choked on his lovers name and stared at the red and white miko in arms length in front of him. "…Ki-Kikyo?"_

_Kikyo nodded her head slightly forward and allowed a small smile to creep across her lips. "Yes Inuyasha, it's me." Her eyes stared lovingly up at the man she had once cared so much for._

_Inuyasha dropped his hands to his sides, disappointment, shock, fear, hurt and love controlling his every move. He loved this priestess, long ago that is but false betrayal tore them apart and their original relationship was shattered. After Kikyo's death he tried to forget about her and Kagome was always there for comfort. Kagome…Kagome was now the one he loved. He had told her how he felt and she too. There was nothing ever going to come between them now. "Where's Kagome? I need to know." He demanded._

_Ignoring his question, Kikyo fell into the hanyou's chest and wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him into a loved embrace. She pressed her face into his chest and smiled. "Oh Inuyasha I knew you'd come back to me." Lifting her head up to gaze into his golden eyes she held her hand against his cheek and let a small tear roll away from her eye. "Now we can be together forever…Just like we've always wanted." She whispered softly._

_His body stiffened at her cold touch and he found himself unable to speak or push her away. She looked so happy, as if she'd been waiting ages for this moment and he didn't want to hurt her again. "Kikyo…I…"_

_She hushed his shaky lip with her fingertip and smiled. "You don't need to say anything Inuyasha. I know how you feel. There are not enough words to even explain how I am feeling." Slowly closing her eyes, she leaned her body up against his and waited to feel his lips against her own._

_Inuyasha watched her approaching face for a second then shut his eyes tightly. "Kikyo…" How could he get around this one? He figured that with Kikyo being around he must be dead but he couldn't just abandon Kagome like that, even being in this state. No, even if Kagome never knew of this event the guilt would be too much to handle. He loved Kagome more than anything and anyone including Kikyo. She was the obstacle he had to get around. His head turned to the side to avoid the kiss and his eyes opened to stare out into the blank distance. "No Kikyo."_

_Kikyo instantly stopped and stared sadly at the side of Inuyasha's face. Her feet fell flat on the ground and she held her hands on his arms, not wanting to let go even after being rejected. "No?" She repeated. "Inuyasha…I don't understand. What do you mean no?" Her voice was low and shaky as if her heart had been stabbed a hundred times._

_He sighed lightly and turned back to face her eye to eye. "I love Kagome. I won't let anything come between us…That means you." Taking a step back, he watched her painful expression as her arms fell to her side._

_The miko had to swallow back her tears as she stared sadly into his eyes. "…I know." Her body turned away from him and she gazed up at the pinkish sky in silence. "She's calling for you. I can tell your connection with her is much stronger than it was with me." The wind stopped blowing and her hair fell smoothly in to place. Peering over her shoulder, she spotted the fading hanyou and held her arms around her body. "If I had captured your lips with my own we could have been together forever."_

_Inuyasha held the same expression as before in his face as the two stared each other down. His body was slowly disappearing, being filled with life in the other world and his last words were only but a whisper. "Goodbye Kikyo."_

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly opened and his body shot forward into the arms of Kagome and he gasped deeply for air. Wincing from the amount of pain, he fell into her body and pressed his head into her shoulder.

Kagome smiled and dropped the Tenseiga to the ground, having no further use for it. Wrapping her arms around his trembling shoulders, she shut her eyes tightly as tears of happiness began to stream down her rosy cheeks and she ran her fingers through his tangled silver hair. "Inuyasha, I'm so happy you're alive." She whispered softly in his ear.

Letting one final long sigh escape to relax his body, he lifted his head from her shoulder and stared in disbelief at her loving face. 'I'm alive.' He repeated through his mind. His pain suddenly seized and he smiled slightly at the girl in whose arms he sat.

"It's nice to see you up again Inuyasha." Miroku said with a grin, knocking the dazed hanyou in the side with his staff.

Inuyasha looked up at the monk and smirked. He turned to Sango's admiring look and smiled at her as well, happy just to see them all again. "Seems like you put up a fight monk." He joked, having smelt Miroku's blood. Then another smell invaded that of Miroku's. It wasn't sweet nor was it revolting and he recognized it in an instant. Facing Kagome again, he gazed at her scratched neck and face and lifted his hand to her cheek.

Kagome blushed a bit and pushed his hand away. "It's nothing to worry about. Just a few minor scratches." She said trying to be as cheerful as possible.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You're never going to let me worry are you?" He teased, kissing the side of her head, happy to be alive to see her smiling face again.

* * *

It had been two long months since Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango had stepped out of Sesshomaru's prison without having to worry about being engaged in one of his sick games. Two months of heartache, two months of suffering, pain and sorrow that not one could escape from. The group gathered themselves and immediately left for Keade's Village, a home they all had missed so dearly. Their haunting memories of that place were agreed to be forgotten and so they were. On their arrival in the village three familiar and caring faces greeted them. A young kitsune boy who immediately found his way into the miko's arms, a small cat demon who leapt into the loving arm's of its master and an elderly priestess who had helped them numerous times on the journeys in search for the Shikon no Tama. Questions were asked on their whereabouts but no truth came from their replies. It would have been much too painful to retell the story. Soon after their arrival, the hanyou and miko departed for the Bone Eaters well so to return the young girl back to her family.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome emerged from the forest side by side and stopped in the clearing where the well stood in silence. Questions filled each other's minds about the well's structure. When they were locked away with the demon lord, it had been filled with icy cold water to stop Kagome and Inuyasha from escaping his torture. Had the frigid cold waters that filled it to the top disappeared as Sesshomaru did?

The hanyou took the girl's hand and led her towards the well that connected their times. Peering over the side he noticed that all the water was gone and sighed lightly, disappointed that she would be leaving him. He let go of her hand and turned his back on the well. "I guess you're going home then."

Kagome sighed as well and leaned over the edge. Gazing down into its dark bottom she rested her head in her hand and repeated the sad sound of Inuyasha's voice through her mind. "I have to Inuyasha. It's been a long time. My family's probably worried and…I miss them a lot." She rose to her feet and stood in front of the hanyou with a small smile now on her face. "But I'm just a jump between time away you know." She laughed lightly as she said it, trying to perk up his mood.

He couldn't help but smile back at her and he took her into his arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't help Kagome. I left you all alone." His grip loosened so to gaze down at the cuts on her face and he ran his thumb gently over the scarring flesh.

Taking his hand from her cheek, Kagome entwined their fingers and kept her smile. "You need to stop this Inuyasha. It's over. All that matters is that you're back with me again." She stood up on her tiptoes and softly kissed his cheek before letting go of his hand and sitting over the edge of the well, preparing to jump down and return home. Turning her head over her shoulder she laughed slightly at his unmoved figure. "I'll see you soon Inuyasha." Lifting herself from the side, she dropped down the well. Before she was even half way, a hand snatched around her wrist and pulled her back up again so that she was hanging over the edge. She gasped and looked up to find a pair of golden orbs staring into hers. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled while kneeling in front of her and lifted her face closer to his. "Thank you Kagome…For everything." Leaning in closer to her, he slowly shut his eyes and pushed his lips against hers. Finally, after all this time, Kagome could really know his true feelings for her through their first sealed kiss.

In shock, Kagome's eyes blinked at Inuyasha's calm facial expression as he continued kissing her. 'He's…Inuyasha.' Her own eyes closed and she found herself drifting away on his love for her. This was the way they were supposed to be and she had no fears of the future being by his side.

He soon stopped the kiss and smiled at her with her eyes still closed. Squeezing her hand a bit he watched her eyelids flutter open and his smile grew larger. "Don't take too long to come back."

Kagome nodded, her cheeks burning from the blush tinting her face a rosy pink and she smiled back at him. "I won't."

Inuyasha felt relieved by her quick answer and had no hesitation of letting her go home since he knew she would come back, she would always come back. Holding her away from the side he smirked down at her. "See you soon then Kagome." With that, he let her hand slip out of his and watched as her body disappeared down the well. He sighed lightly and turning away from the well, ran deep into the forest. He wouldn't stray too far though, just far enough so he could still smell Kagome when she returned to him. Things would be better now and he would never let something like that happen ever again to Kagome.

* * *

Kagome quickly pulled herself out of the well and ran out of the well house. "Mom! Grampa! Souta! I'm home!" Tears fell behind her as she ran towards her house. 'I'm home! I'm finally home!' Up ahead, she saw the door of her house swing open and her family stepped out to see if it was really her. At first glimpse she ran harder towards them, needing to feel them in her arms.

Her mother squinted her eyes at the approaching girl and gasped, dropping the apron in her hand to the ground when she realized who it was. "Kagome!" She shouted running out with her arms wide open to take her daughter into her arms.

A large smile spread across Kagome's face as their two bodies collided into one another for a hug that was defiantly needed and missed. "I missed you so much mom." She whimpered, pressing her head into her chest.

Her mother smiled and kissed Kagome's head while stroking her hand above her hair. "I missed you too. We all have. Where on earth have you been?" She asked obviously concerned.

"Hey Gramps its Kagome!" Souta said while running out to greet his sister. As he got by their side, he wrapped his arms around both of them and smiled. "Its nice to see you sis."

Kagome smiled and moved her other arm around her little brother. "You didn't need to worry." She started, replying to her mother's question. "Inuyasha kept me safe. There was never any danger." She hugged them tightly to her and sighed lightly. 'Never.'


End file.
